These not so simple feelings (traduction fr)
by Adalas
Summary: 5 fois où Spock fit quelque chose de dangereux pour son capitaine, et une fois où son capitaine lui rendit la faveur. (traduction complète)
1. Chapter 1

**Traductrice** : Adalas

**Auteure** : KCS

**Note de la traductrice** : La fic est disponible sur ce site, comme précédemment je remercie l'auteure pour m'autoriser à traduire sa fic.

Cette fic a été l'un de mes premiers gros coups de cœur de cette auteure et j'ai voulu le partager vous. En espérant que cette fic composée de 6 chapitres presque intégralement traduits vous plaira.

Il n'y a pas de slash à proprement parler dans cette histoire centrée sur la relation si particulière entre Jim et Spock, bien qu'à mon avis, les inconditionnelles de la romance entre ces deux-là en verront certainement. Bref, à vous de juger selon vos convictions. :)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, même s'il se résume à peu de mots, c'est toujours motivant pour les traducteurs et les auteures !

PS : Ce chapitre présente de nombreuses références et spoilers de l'épisode _Conscience of king_.

* * *

Spock de Vulcain.

Dans ces trois mots résidaient ses plus grandes forces et ses plus grandes faiblesses.

Il était Vulcain. Il possédait la formation, l'intellect et les capacités d'un Vulcain, figurait dans les registres de Starfleet comme ayant la citoyenneté Vulcaine. Il s'identifiait comme étant un Vulcain, était considéré comme un Vulcain, et beaucoup ne connaissaient même pas sa double parenté. Ironiquement, ayant été rejeté sur sa planète natale, il n'avait été accepté comme étant un Vulcain que parmi les humains.

Il était également un enfant de la Terre, mais sans aucun des attributs humains attendu chez un demi-humain. Plus important encore, il n'éprouvait aucune envie de posséder des éléments aussi débridés et incontrôlables qui constituaient un être humain : il n'avait jamais eu un tel désir. En tant que Vulcain, il était satisfait de vivre parmi les humains en étant au-dessus de ces émotions passagères dont ils faisaient régulièrement étalage, il était satisfait de rester au-dessus de ça, était satisfait de vivre isolé, était satisfait de ne jamais faire un geste qui pourrait indiquer plus que l'intérêt détaché d'un scientifique Vulcain.

Puis il rencontra James Tiberius Kirk et tout ce qu'il connaissait sur lui-même : son héritage, ses désirs, sa satisfaction, son _contrôle_ furent balayés.

Ses pensées se transformèrent en un panier d'éléments innés qu'il ne savait même pas posséder, renversés et éparpillés sur une autoroute. Il voguait désormais sur une mer déchaînée sans l'aide d'une boussole ou d'étoiles – sa vie avait été bouleversée sans sa permission, son autorisation, ses désirs ou même son avis.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait éprouver en lui-même du ressentiment envers cet humain inhabituel qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, par une méthode inconnue et inexplicable, s'était frayé un chemin dans ce qui était jusqu'à présent un cœur Vulcain parfaitement logique et serein.

James T Kirk était un élément volatile, une variable imprévisible dans l'expérience qu'était sa vie parmi les humains : et tout scientifique savait à quel point les inconnus pouvaient être dangereux dans les expériences. Les conséquences de l'introduction de tels éléments pouvaient être destructrices, désastreuses – ou pouvaient donner les résultats les plus fascinants et les plus inattendus, apporter de nouvelles découvertes qui pouvaient révolutionner les courants de pensée et les principes scientifiques.

Et un soir, quand il s'était retrouvé assis face à cet individu unique devant l'échiquier, il avait découvert avec effroi qu'il avait espéré pouvoir trouver un moyen d'indiquer son plaisir d'être en compagnie de l'homme aussi facilement que le sourire de Kirk lui avait indiqué une réciprocité – son monde s'était désintégré.

Les béchers mentaux de son expérience s'étaient brisés en éclats de pensées disparates et douloureuses, expédiant les éléments qui composaient son esprit se noyer dans un mélange d'horreur, de consternation et de rejet de principe et de choc, mêlés au terrible, indescriptible frisson de_ liberté_.

Il avait été conscient que Jim avait été perplexe et inquiet face à son retrait soudain de la partie à moitié terminée : mais s'il n'avait pas battu en retraite, les conséquences auraient été désastreuses. Il avait eu un besoin impérieux de méditer et s'y était employé immédiatement. Il en avait émergé huit heures plus tard, sans avoir réussi à trouver une issue satisfaisante à sa tourmente intérieure.

Durant tout leur long retour sur Terre, après les tragédies de la barrière galactique, il avait tenté de se réconcilier avec ce problème et avait lamentablement échoué.

Depuis la nuit de leur lancement, après les modifications dans la chaîne de commandement suite à la mort de Gary Mitchell et le début de leur mission officielle de cinq ans, Spock suivait des chemins divergents : continuer à être comme il était depuis de nombreuses années, en particulier les quinze dernières où il s'était enrôlé dans Starfleet et rester comme on attendait de lui : Vulcain, sans question, sans signe distinctif, sans arrière pensée, sans émotions, parfaitement détaché, n'embrassant que ce qui améliorait l'esprit et rejetant toute aberration de la logique.

Ou bien, il pouvait essayer – et le terme-clé était "_essayer"_ \- d'explorer cette partie de lui-même qui avait été enfermée dans des prisons psychiques depuis si longtemps qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de connaître l'emplacement des clés des geôles. Les Vulcains ne nouaient pas de relation occasionnelles car il n'avaient pas besoin d'amitiés temporaires, ni de petites alliances. Les humains prospéraient grâce à des interactions et des échanges : les Vulcains n'en avaient pas besoin.

Les amitiés Vulcaines et même les relations amoureuses s'enracinaient d'abord dans l'esprit et puis _seulement_ dans les émotions, car ces émotions étaient tolérées entre les individus si seulement l'esprit – les deux esprits – pouvaient contrôler les impulsions imprévisibles qui constituaient le risque de telles relations. Les amitiés humaines, par contre, étaient d'abord basées sur des sentiments, sur un échange mutuel d'opinion et de conseils, ainsi que sur des conversations et des gestes occasionnels.

Elles étaient diamétralement opposées.

Et pourtant un principe scientifique avait déclaré que les contraires s'attiraient.

Le danger résidait dans l'imprévisibilité d'un espace inexploré – ce vide, ce puits de gravité qui pouvait facilement détruire tout ce qu'il était, tout ce qu'il avait été, tout ce qu'il avait imaginé être. Il devait faire un choix et une fois engagé sur le chemin choisi, il n'y aurait aucun ajustement ou retour en arrière possibles.

James T Kirk était _dangereux_.

L'homme avait la capacité de détruire ce qui faisait de lui un Vulcain, son esprit, son mode de vie s'il le désirait ; le pouvoir que Kirk avait sur lui était tel qu'il rendait l'aventure encore plus dangereuses. S'il renonçait à une partie de sa nature Vulcaine au profit de l'expérience de cette émotion humaine connue sous le terme d_'amitié_ – amour, affection, camaraderie, quel que soit le terme qu'appliquaient les humains – il placerait alors tout son esprit, tout son être, tout ce qu'il était et serait jamais... entre les mains d'un _humain_.

Et même un Vulcain pouvait avoir peur de la gravité de la situation.

Son capitaine était un homme perspicace – beaucoup plus perspicace et plus réfléchi que la plupart des humains de sa connaissance (la boussole de son esprit s'était immédiatement fixée sur James Kirk comme s'il était un pôle magnétique, avec ou sans sa permission : c'était une raison pour laquelle il savait qu'ils étaient mentalement compatibles), et il n'allait pas tarder à discerner que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'humain n'était pas un télépathe, mais il était indubitablement réceptif aux suggestions psychiques, comme il l'avait déjà observé plus d'une fois. Il y avait sans aucun doute un certain degré de compatibilité mentale latente.

Une des choses que les humains préféraient, quelle que soit leur relation, était de ''parler'' de leurs problèmes ; une habitude avec laquelle il n'était pas du tout familiarisé car la télépathie et la fusion mentale Vulcaines constituaient des moyens beaucoup plus efficaces de résoudre les problèmes entre amis et proches connaissances.

Néanmoins, s'il devait garder cet homme comme ami, il devait apprendre à faire des concessions à la manières humaine.

Il écouta donc.

« Quelque chose vous tracasse, Spock. » Finit par remarquer Kirk après un très long silence (même pour eux) pendant leur dîner, et l'humain était direct comme d'habitude, sachant que son Vulcain n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot. « Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ? Violer un tabou Vulcain qui vous à fait reculer ? »

« Négatif. » S'empressa-t-il de rassurer car l'homme semblait très désemparé à cette idée.

« Vous devez me le dire si c'est le cas. » Pressa Kirk « Parce que je ne vous connais pas assez pour savoir si je fais quelque chose que je ne devrais pas, Mr Spock. »

« Vous n'avez rien fait, Capitaine. » Bien au contraire, cet humain extraordinaire avait complètement retourné tout ce que Spock avait été, le laissant vacillant sur le bord du précipice, pas prêt à plonger.

« Je crois que vous mentez, Spock. »

Il cilla face au ton dur de l'humain et l'acier ardent qui brillait dans les yeux qui l'épinglaient sur place.

« Capitaine, je suis Vulcain. Les Vulcains... »

« Ne mentent pas, oui, vous l'avez déjà dit. » L'interrompit Kirk, sa voix hachée indiquant une certaine intensité « Mais les Vulcains me regardent dans les yeux, du moins, celui que je connais, chose que vous avez refusé de faire pendant toute la conversation, Spock. »

Il baissa les yeux sur son repas inachevé, souhaitant de toutes ses forces être ailleurs.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Demanda doucement l'humain sur un ton plein de détresse.

« Vous n'avez _rien_ fait. » Tenta-t-il désespérément de tromper l'humain une fois de plus, seulement pour être ramené dans le droit chemin par le regard noir de Kirk.

« _Répondez-moi,_ vous pouvez au moins faire ça pour moi, non ? Vous n'avez pas assez confiance en moi pour penser que je peux encaisser la vérité ? »

« Ce n'est pas une question de... » Il se tut, les yeux écarquillés tandis que la réalisation le frappait à la tête, ou plus précisément à l'esprit comme un coup physique – car _c'était bien_ une question de confiance.

Faisait-il vraiment, totalement confiance à cet homme singulier pour ne pas user du pouvoir qu'il détenait pour détruire Spock de Vulcain et tout ce qu'il était ?

« … Spock ? » Appela doucement l'humain en posant une main prudente et douce sur la double rangée de tresses qui s'enroulait autour de son poignet. « Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai _fait_ ? S'il vous plaît, dites-le moi ! »

Il inspira profondément, prenant conscience seulement à ce moment-là qu'il n'avait plus respiré depuis un moment et leva le regard vers ces yeux intenses, désormais si ouvertement, si humainement inquiets – pour lui. Jim était inquiet pour lui, était même presque effrayé si le bourdonnement de peur et d'inquiétude humaine qu'il détectait sous la main chaude posée sur son bras était une indication.

Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il était en train de faire, il bougea son bras, tournant son poignet pour que leurs mains nues se touchent un bref instant. C'était un instinct purement Vulcain, une quête de vérité, une tentative désespérée de vérifier la compatibilité.

La brûlure ardente d'un courant électrique jaillit entre leurs deux mains liées pendant un instant avant que Kirk ne pousse une exclamation choquée et recule, les yeux écarquillés.

Mais il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait : la Vérité, flamboyant si ardemment dans la signature mentale de cet humain unique qui même par un touché accidentel, l'invitait à entrer, l'accueillait au lieu de le rejeter instantanément comme la plupart l'auraient fait.

Cet homme ne lui ferait jamais de mal, ne lui demanderait jamais plus que ce qu'il pouvait donner, ne ferait jamais rien d'autre que le respecter, ne ferait jamais rien d'autre que... n'ayant aucune expérience avec de telles émotions, il ne pouvait nommer celle qui planait sous la surface de la Vérité qu'il avait vue ; mais il pouvait la sentir, et elle n'était pas dangereuse.

« … D'accord, allez-vous me dire ce que c'était que ça ? » Demanda Kirk à bout de souffle en observant ses doigts comme s'il y cherchait des brûlures.

Il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard du capitaine pour la première fois de toute la soirée et vit les yeux de l'humain se réchauffer de soulagement quoiqu'il y voyait.

« Pardonnez-moi, Capitaine ; j'ai... résolu le problème. Ce n'était pas de votre fait. »

Il reçut un haussement de sourcil évidemment sceptique.

« Encore ce que j'appelle des boniments Vulcains, Monsieur Spock. Crachez le morceau. » Son regard vide lui valut un petit rire, un son des plus agréables. Il était certain de feindre l'ignorance des adages Stardard à l'avenir si ça amusait cet homme. « Laissez-moi reformuler : _donnez-moi des faits pertinents_, Spock. » Ajouta le capitaine.

« Capitaine, je... » Il détourna le regard, luttant contre les hurlements de panique venus du fond de son esprit à l'idée de partager quelque chose d'aussi personnel. « … Ce n'est pas une chose facile à expliquer. »

Les yeux de Kirk s'adoucirent. « D'accord, si ça vous met mal à l'aise, alors vous n'êtes pas obligé. » Répondit-il gentiment.

De nouveau il dévisagea l'humain, enregistrant à peine les mots. « Vous ne me demandez pas d'explications ? »

Encore une fois il reçut cet étrange regard, celui qui indiquait que cet humain voyait bien plus que la moyenne quand il observait Spock de Vulcain.

« Spock, si vous dites qu'il n'y a rien qui doit m'inquiéter, alors je vous crois. » Dit-il simplement.

« Vous être un humain étonnant. » Lâcha-t-il, incapable d'empêcher cette exclamation étonnée sortir de sa bouche.

Les yeux de Kirk s'écarquillèrent comiquement.

« … Merci, je crois ? »

Eh bien, il n'y avait rien de tel qu'une première tentative dans cette expérience pour voir ce qu'il pouvait donner en retour à cet humain pour lui montrer qu'il était prêt à s'essayer à... _l'amitié humaine_, son esprit teinta ces mots d'une lueur de dédain dérisoire qu'il chassa immédiatement. Toute expérience comportait un facteur de risques ; celle-ci n'était pas différente.

« Je crois que ''de rien'' est la bonne réponse, non ? »

Le pauvre humain eut l'air de s'être étouffé avec une bouchée de son repas, ou de ne plus recevoir assez d'oxygène dans le cerveau ; Kirk secoua confusément la tête, puis battit en retraite dans son café digestif jusqu'à ce qu'il en émerge, l'air plus calme.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? » Questionna le capitaine, l'observant prudemment par-dessus sa tasse.

« Absolument. »

« … Bien. C'est bien. »

« En effet. »

« Hmm. » Kirk se frotta la nuque pendant un moment, jeta un œil inquiet qui balaya la salle. « Alors... vous avez prévu quelque chose ce soir ? »

Il haussa un sourcil et l'homme prit la même teinte que les uniformes de la Maintenance ; il était fort probable que l'humain n'avait pas voulu que ses paroles sonnent de cette manière.

« Je suis prêt à poursuivre notre partie d'échec avortée, si c'est ce que vous demandez, Capitaine. »

Kirk soupira dans son café et hocha vigoureusement la tête. Lui se contenta de rester assis et s'émerveiller des subtilités de la communication humaine. La voie Vulcaine était beaucoup plus précise et exacte.

Et loin d'être aussi fascinante.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Jusqu'ici, ses expérience avaient été couronnées de succès. Il avait trouvé de petits compromis avec le capitaine, mais ce n'était pas tant des compromis que des petits changements dans son comportement, pour le bénéfice des yeux de cet humain uniquement – pour tous les autres, il restait le même car, être aussi peu vulcain devant des étrangers était inacceptable. Mais avec Kirk, il avait trouvé un milieu acceptable : l'homme acceptait avec empressement tous les gestes qu'il offrait et ne demandait jamais plus que ce qu'il voulait donner.

Durant l'une de leurs longues conversations pendant les tests de pilotage d'une des navettes pour installer les améliorations apportées par Mr Scott, il avait exprimé son mécontentement devant son incapacité à s'exprimer aussi facilement que les humains.

Kirk lui avait mystérieusement souri avant de reporter son attention sur le poste de pilotage.

« Je pense que vous êtes plus doué que vous ne le pensez, Mr Spock. » Avait dit l'humain d'un ton léger « C'est juste que la plupart des humains ne font pas assez attention pour savoir quand vos sourcils montrent que vous êtes irrité ou que vous vous moquez intérieurement de nous. »

Il avait protesté avec indignation face à ces présomptions et n'eut qu'éclats de rire en retour ; et pourtant l'humain avait en partie raison. Dès leur première rencontre, Kirk avait toujours été capable de décrypter son comportement et ses manières aussi aisément qu'il lisait l'un de ces vieux livres qu'il aimait tant, chose que peu d'humains avait jamais réussi à faire. Sa mère y parvenait, et c'était un don rare qui était devenu la seule chose qui maintenait sa relation avec Sarek aussi plaisante qu'elle l'était.

Et c'était un rare cadeau que l'humain lui offrait ; bien peu faisaient preuve de la même patience que lui face son développement émotionnel retardé, et encore moins ne demanderaient pas davantage de démonstrations ''d'amitié'' qu'il n'était capable physiquement et mentalement de donner. Jim était extraordinaire, et c'était le seul terme suffisant pour décrire l'homme. Il se sentait inexplicablement attiré par cet esprit altruiste qui s'adaptait sans conditions, acceptait ses lacunes comme faisant partie de ce qu'il était plutôt que de ce qu'il n'était pas ; et par extension, il était attiré par l'homme lui-même, la complexité versatile et dangereuse des émotions qui faisaient l'homme qu'était James Kirk.

Il avait réalisé _combien_ il était attiré qu'aux événements survenus lors de leur escale imprévue sur la planète Q et le transport d'une troupe de théâtre de la colonie Benecia. Sa confiance en son capitaine avait été inébranlable jusque là – et malgré les preuves qui avaient indiqué que Kirk cachait quelque chose, il avait refusé de croire que l'homme agissait de manière totalement irrationnelle.

Puis, il avait enquêté. Utilisant l'ordinateur de la banque de données, corrélant les informations, formant une hypothèse, en tirant les conclusions. Pas à pas, avec une détermination obstinée, il avait remonté le fil qui l'avait conduit à la confirmation finale.

Il avait entendu l'ordinateur dévoiler le nom du neuvième témoin de l'assassinat de masse, du génocide du siècle, un événement qui à l'époque avait même été discuté avec horreur sur Vulcain.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Spock de Vulcain avait pensé qu'il allait être malade devant des témoins.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Nul ne fut plus soulagé (oui, c'était une émotion, et oui, il la ressentait ; nier ce qui existait était illogique) que lui, lorsque la troupe de théâtre quitta le vaisseau et que la fille de Karidian fut incarcérée en toute sécurité dans une institution médicale. McCoy avait entrepris un soutien psychologique avec le lieutenant Riley qui, naturellement avait été ébranlé par les événements, laissant Kirk entre les mains pas aussi compétentes du Vulcain.

Le problème était que Kirk avait refusé de parler de ces événements ou de ceux survenus sur Tarsus IV il y a si longtemps. D'un ton inhabituellement violent, l'humain lui avait clairement dit de ''s'occuper de ses affaires'' s'il se souvenait bien de l'expression, suivit d'une explosion verbale dont il se souvenait à peine du contenu, tant il avait été choqué par l'intensité de la douleur et de la colère, et en-dessous de tout ça, de la _peur_ qu'il avait senti vibrer à travers la cabine.

Le capitaine avait finalement quitté la pièce, bouillonnant toujours, le laissant consterné à fixer l'humain incapable de comprendre la réaction émotionnelle de l'homme.

Mais Kirk avait déclaré qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler, qu'il ne souhaitait pas cette intrusion dans ses affaires privées, et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais en reparler. Désobéir à cet ordre serait impoli et préjudiciable à cette relation si fragile qu'il tentait désespérément de cultiver. C'était comme choyer et faire éclore une fleur tropicale rare et extrêmement fragile dans une toundra aride.

Plus tard, après avoir écouté son rapport, McCoy avait rétorqué que si ça pouvait être impoli ça pouvait aussi être thérapeutique et nécessaire ; cependant, Spock par respect, ne violerait pas la vie privée de l'humain. Kirk n'avait plus jamais mentionné leur altercation, et lui-même n'avait plus tenté de revenir sur le sujet, n'ayant rien à dire qui puisse aider. La vie avait repris son cours en dépit des événements qui auraient mérité plus d'attention que le temps qui leur était imparti ne le leur avait permis, et ce ne fut pas une exception.

Mais dans leur silence, l'infection s'était épanouie et brûlait sous la surface d'un retour à la normal. Ce qu'il avait découvert, à son éternel regret, à peine deux semaines plus tard.

Starfleet les avait réorientés urgemment pour répondre à l'appel de détresse priorité 1 de la planète voisine de Bola II, un satellite qui accueillait depuis plusieurs mois une équipe chargée d'observer la planète située au-dessous, jugeant la réussite d'un Premier Contact faisable : cette civilisation étant proche de développer la technologie de distorsion. Le Haut Conseil de la planète avait déjà adopté une amnistie à échelle mondiale et unifié les continents, mais n'était pas encore capable de voyager au-delà de leur satellite, plusieurs tentatives de voyage en distorsion ayant échoué. Mais maintenant que la civilisation était sur le point de faire une avancée majeure, leur planète subit un cataclysme.

Bola II fonctionnait toujours à une échelle planétaire principalement grâce à l'énergie nucléaire et une agitation politique avait accompagné un gouvernement instable pendant ces deux dernière décennies. Les factions rebelles dispersées sur plus de la moitié de la planète avaient détruit les centrales nucléaires qui alimentaient les grandes villes du contient principal de Bola II. Le système policier intercontinental de la planète avait réussi à attraper la majorité des terroristes, mais les dégâts avaient déjà été faits et leurs sociétés devaient désormais faire face à des crises bien pires que des troubles politiques.

En désespoir de cause, le Haut Conseil des continents unifiés avait lancé un appel de détresse à quiconque se trouvait peut-être dans l'univers, conscient qu'il existait d'autres mondes et qu'il y avait peut-être quelqu'un qui pourrait éventuellement envoyer ne serait-ce qu'une aide médicale à leur civilisation condamnée. Ils ne demandaient rien de plus que le sauvetage des milliers de personnes en train de mourir, ne demandant pas de justifications, seulement une aide médicale.

La Directive Première stipulait clairement que Starfleet ne devait pas interférer avec les civilisations antérieures à la distorsion, même si elles se détruisaient. Mais ce monde n'était qu'à quelques semaines d'un voyage en distorsion réussi, et dans de nombreux cas, lorsque la planète possédait quelque chose de précieux dont Starfleet avait besoin, les réglementations étaient malheureusement souvent contournées pour accommoder des raisons militaires.

Quelque soit cette raison, ils ne les en informèrent pas – se contentant de dire que L'_Enterprise_ avait été chargée d'aider à éviter la catastrophe qui menaçait de détruire une grande partie de ce monde.

« Nous devons évaluer la situation et apporter toute l'aide possible, mais nous ne pouvons évacuer personne à bord de l'_Enterprise_. » Kirk informa l'équipe de commandement lors du briefing officiel précédant la mission, pendant qu'il se dirigeaient vers la zone condamnée de la planète « Starfleet applique toujours la directive de ne laisser aucun étranger monter à bord quand leur société ne connait rien de la notre. »

« Dans ce cas, nous aurons besoin de beaucoup plus d'aide médicale que ce que mes équipes peuvent fournir. » Cingla McCoy avec irritation.

« Le _Constellation_ et un vaisseau presque vide de passagers sont supposés être en route. A vitesse de distorsion maximale, ils devraient être là douze heures après nous. » Assura Kirk « Ils seront prêts à prendre en charge le plus gros de l'équipement médical. Notre tâche principale consiste à maîtriser le pire des incendies au sens propre ou au figuré, et à évacuer les zones les plus touchées. »

« Avec l'interdiction d'utiliser les téléporteurs... »

« Je sais, Mr Scott. » Soupira le capitaine, baissant les yeux sur ses mains posées sur la table « Mais les ordres de Starfleet sont clairs ; nous ne faisons que des navettes. Nous ferons au mieux avec la Directive Première – la planète a de la chance que la hiérarchie aient jugé bon de rompre le protocole et d'aider une évacuation à l'échelle du continent.

« Qu'en est-il de l'équipe d'observation du Premier Contact ? » S'enquit McCoy.

Kirk jeta un coup d'œil vers son Premier Officier. Spock avait suivi la conversation avec son habituelle incompréhension sur la manière dont une organisation telle que Starfleet pouvait être aussi négligente envers des forme de vie, mais aussi avec le respect coutumier du devoir et la compréhension qui accompagnait sa loyauté envers cette cause.

« Dans les quatre heures qui ont suivi l'arrestation des terroristes, avant notre arrivée, l'équipe de Premier Contact a déjà entamé les négociations avec le Haut Conseil, dans le but final est l'admission de Bola II dans la Fédération des Planètes Unies. » Déclara-t-il « Ce sont leurs ordres ; les notre sont d'aider les secours, et libéré autant que possible l'équipe de négociation des formalités administratives qu'implique la violation de la Directive Première. »

« Plus une entorse qu'une violation, mais ce n'est pas à nous d'en juger. » Ajouta Kirk passablement irrité. « Scotty, j'ai besoin que vous débarrassiez tout le matériel et les sièges inutiles des navettes ; nous devrons probablement serrer les gens comme des sardines pour les évacuer. Bones, chaque infirmière, chaque docteur, chaque scientifique que vous pouvez envoyer, quiconque ayant une formation médicale. »

« Tous mes gars connaissent les bases du secourisme de l'empoisonnement par radiations, ils pourront aider, Capitaine. » Rappela Scott « Je m'en assure toujours avant de les laisser s'approcher de mes moteurs. »

« Prenez autant de gens supplémentaires de l'ingénierie que vous pourrez, docteur. »

McCoy hocha la tête tout à sa tâche « Bien, Capitaine. »

« Nous allons nous téléporter pour rencontrer rapidement l'équipe de Premier Contact avant de rejoindre les secours. Uhura et vous pouvez établir la liste des zones les plus touchées où les équipes doivent être téléportées ? »

« C'est déjà en cours, Capitaine. » Put-il répondre en indiquant sur son data-padd la liste mise à jour que le lieutenant venait de lui envoyer depuis la Passerelle.

Le sourire fatigué de Kirk fut une récompense suffisante pour le temps et les efforts supplémentaires que ça lui avait coûté.

« Dans ce cas, vous pouvez disposer, messieurs – et espérons que nous pourrons sauver quelque chose de cette pagaille. »

**oOo oOo oOo**

Ils avait plongé en enfer.

C'était sans aucun doute l'une des scènes les plus horribles dont Spock ait jamais été témoin – et il avait vu beaucoup de choses durant son long service à Starfleet qui auraient fait battre en retraite un humain. Ceci était désastreux et bouleversant.

L'air était lourd de radiations résiduelles, l'éclat du soleil masqué par les fumées et les débris dans l'atmosphère. Les substance de terraformation avaient été relâchée par bombes dans l'atmosphère, éliminant la majorité des radiations mortelles ou dangereuses mais celles encore présentes dans leurs narines étaient âcres et suffocantes. Autour d'eux, tout était en ruines, les bâtiments détruits, les fenêtres brisées, les murs effondrés suite aux tremblements de terre qui avaient ébranlé le continent suite aux explosions. Les maisons et les constructions encore intactes étaient couvertes de suie, endommagées par les vandales dans le chaos qui avait suivi la tragédie huit heures plus tôt.

Et puis, il y avait le bruit. Une cacophonie assourdissante, atroce et douloureuse de cris de panique, de bruits d'effondrement et de collisions – assez pour blesser ses tympans sensibles lorsque l'effet du téléporteur s'estompa. Autour d'eux, des gens hurlaient, appelaient à l'aide, des parents réclamaient leurs enfants disparus, des enfants abandonnés appelaient en pleurant leurs parents qui ne les entendraient plus, ceux qui étaient indemnes criaient pour qu'on leur vienne en aide, beuglaient des insultes et des insanités aux autres, brisaient les fenêtres et pillaient les maisons inoccupées de la manière épouvantablement primitive qui avait caractérisé la Terre lors de sa pire période durant la troisième guerre mondiale.

Et puis il y avait l'odeur.

Suffisante pour même soulever son estomac bien accroché, la puanteur de la chaire brûlée et des produits chimiques rependus, la fumée des gravats, l'odeur de la maladie, du sang humanoïde, de la mort et de la destruction. La puanteur de la décomposition et de la mort s'élevait comme un raz-de-marée pour les submerger tous les deux. Mais si lui recula instinctivement, il vit Kirk devenir pâle comme la craie, faire un pas en arrière, trébucher et lui rentrer maladroitement dedans quand ils achevèrent de se matérialiser.

Par instinct plus qu'autre chose, il plaça aussitôt sa main dans le dos de l'humain pour le soutenir, sentant les battements frénétiques d'un cœur humain battre sous la cage thoracique qui se soulevait pour chercher l'oxygène. Kirk respirait faiblement, bien trop rapidement, fixant la dévastation autour d'eux avec des yeux qu'il soupçonnait fortement être incapables de voir le monument dans le parc central de la capitale de Bola II.

« Jim. » Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de l'humain et Kirk sursauta, visiblement surpris. Les yeux du capitaine se concentrèrent tandis qu'il déglutissait laborieusement et se redressait, frottant le dos de sa manche contre sa bouche.

Quelque part à proximité, un bâtiment s'effondra ; il entendit les cris qui l'accompagnèrent, et Kirk et lui sentirent le sol trembler sous leurs pieds et virent le nuage de poussière, de débris et de fumée qui s'épanouit à quelques pâtés de maison avant de se fondre dans le brouillard des radiations.

« Bien. » Dit l'homme après une profonde inspiration, sa voix résonnait étrangement stable au milieu du chaos qui les entourait. « Allons trouver cette équipe de Premier Contact pour pouvoir se consacrer à ce qui importe vraiment ici. »

Spock jeta un coup d'œil à son tricordeur avant de balayer du regard les bâtiments majestueux dont la majorité étaient effondrés, les plantes fanées et empoisonnées des jardins bordant les allées crasseuses. Quelque part, le hurlement des sirènes indiquaient que les équipes médicales de la planète faisaient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient pour les blessés.

« Nous avons 7,35 minutes d'avance sur notre rendez-vous, Capitaine. Les coordonnées sont exactes, il suffit de patienter. »

Et ils auraient pu attendre ; c'est ce que n'importe quel Vulcain aurait fait, de même pour de nombreux officiers de Starfleet – car, d'après son expérience, nombre d'humains préféraient fermer les yeux sur les horreurs que de les accepter et reconnaître leur existence. C'était dans la nature humaine que de rejeter ce qui était trop terrible à assimiler facilement.

Mais James Kirk n'était pas un humain ordinaire.

Néanmoins, Kirk était un officier de Starfleet, l'un des meilleurs et l'un des plus dignes de confiance selon l'opinion de Spock et il aurait donc pu rester sur place jusqu'à ce que leurs contacts arrivent – s'il n'y avait pas eut un son filtrant faiblement à travers la pollution et le chaos.

La voix d'un enfant terrifié qui pleurait.

Il eut tout juste le temps de remarquer l'air à la fois déterminé et sauvage qui assombrit le visage de l'humain avant que Kirk ne parte, s'évanouissant dans le brouillard et direction du petit qui sanglotait.

Il hésita pendant un instant, sa moitié Vulcaine insistait sur le fait que quelqu'un devait attendre leurs contacts et que Starfleet ne serait pas indulgente, tandis que sa moitié humaine s'opposait tout aussi énergiquement à cette action logique pour lui intimer d'aller à la poursuite de son capitaine.

Il partit.

Il fallut un moment à son ouïe supérieure pour filtrer les bruits du chaos autour de lui, pour éliminer lentement la cacophonie, les hurlements et les injures jusqu'à ce qu'il entende à nouveau le gémissement sanglotant de l'enfant et ne suive le son jusqu'à sa source.

Il manqua de rentrer dans son capitaine lorsqu'il tourna à l'angle d'une allée en prenant soin d'éviter le corps d'une humanoïde qui gisait à moitié dans le caniveau, manifestement morte par empoisonnement et exposition aux radiations.

« Capitaine. » Parvint-il à ne pas soupirer car cela aurait été très embrassant, mais Kirk ne sembla pas l'entendre. L'humain était agenouillé dans une mare d'eau croupie pleine de gravier provenant d'une canalisation à proximité, négligeant son uniforme, il était penché sur un petit paquet frissonnant qui avait été mis à l'abris sous une lourde caisse en plastique.

La main tremblante de Kirk écarta du visage minuscule strié de larmes, un pan de la couverture soigneusement enroulée, et Spock ferma un instant les yeux. Le nourrisson était en train de mourir par empoissonnement aux radiations, il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir fait des études de médecine pour le voir. Ses minuscules poumons, brûlés de l'intérieur par les retombées nucléaires, ne seraient plus en mesure de fonctionner bien longtemps, et tandis que de petits gants roses protégeaient les mains de l'enfant, les petites oreilles et les petites joues nues étaient déjà boursouflées par les brûlures des radiations. La mort serait plus miséricordieuse que la vie pour le petit être souffrant. La femme gisant quelques mètres plus loin était visiblement la mère ; les cheveux et les yeux noirs présentaient une ressemblance évidente malgré les dégâts causés par l'empoisonnement chez la femme. Elle avait de toute évidence tenté de protéger l'enfant du mieux qu'elle avait pu en le mettant sous une petite caisse en plastique, mais rien dans ce matériau archaïque ne pouvait protéger des retombées d'une explosion nucléaire de cette amplitude, même dans une ville située à un millier de kilomètres de l'explosion initiale.

Un seul, juste un seul enfant et une seule femme parmi les centaines de milliers de personnes que comptait cette ville il y a peine 24h, combien d'autres mourraient avant la fin de la journée ?

Ses songes malheureux sur la futilité barbare de la violence de ces civilisations primitives furent soigneusement dissimulés au fond de son esprit ; ils avaient leur place, de même que le deuil de ces morts – mais pour l'instant leurs devoirs étaient ailleurs. La méthode Vulcaine – catégoriser et compartimenter – prit le contrôle sur les émotions de regret et d'horreur, puis son esprit assimila le reste et retrouva son état serein, composé et calme. Cette tragédie était inexcusable, _absolument _inexcusable, mais pour l'instant, elle devait être acceptée comme un fait et traitée en conséquence.

Cependant, il avait temporairement oublié que les humains ne possédaient malheureusement aucun moyen de maîtriser l'horreur devant ce type d'atrocité qu'ils seraient sans doute amenés à voir tout au long de cette mission – ce fut un choc déplaisant quand sa raisonnable suggestion de retourner à leur point de rendez-vous rencontra une exclamation d'incrédulité chez l'humain toujours figé sur le trottoir devant lui.

« Capitaine ? » Interrogea-t-il, momentanément abasourdi par la véhémence du grognement incrédule du capitaine.

Kirk tendit un doigt qui fut attrapé et retenu par une minuscule main gantée. L'enfant gémit à nouveau, les larmes coulèrent sur son visage pour disparaître dans la couverture soigneusement enroulée. L'humain finit par lever le regard vers lui, ses yeux noisette étincelant dangereusement.

« Comment pouvez-vous être aussi insensible pour _même_ penser rencontrer ces diplomates pompeux quand ces gens – ces _enfants_, Spock – meurent tout autour de nous ? » Siffla-t-il.

Il avait commis un impair, il le savait et ne pouvait que tenter de rattraper la situation du mieux qu'il pouvait – logiquement.

« Monsieur, notre devoir ne change pas... »

Kirk se releva brutalement avec le bébé dans ses bras, un mur vibrant de rage impuissante qui fit reculer Spock d'un pas, même s'il était plus grand que l'humain.

« Vous croyez que je ne le _sais_ pas ? » Demanda furieusement le capitaine, les yeux ardents en montrant l'enfant dans ses bras « Qu'il n'y rien qu'on puisse faire : _rien_ ! »

Impuissant, il ne put que rester silencieux car il ne savait pas comment contrer une colère aussi illogique : il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent tous les deux faire, et tout ce qu'il pouvait dire serait évidement mal perçu dans l'état où était Kirk. Il était totalement désemparé : non seulement il ne comprenait pas la colère de Kirk, mais surtout, il ne savait pas comment l'aider.

Le bébé renifla, émit un faible gémissement en s'accrochant au doigt du capitaine, ses poumons minuscules respiraient bruyamment, cherchant l'oxygène dans l'air étouffant. Le regard furieux de Kirk se baissa et ses lèvres se pincèrent en une fine ligne déterminée.

Il tira brutalement son communicateur de son étui et l'ouvrit d'une main.

« Mais peut-être que je peux faire quelque chose pour celui-là. » Marmonna-t-il davantage pour lui-même, avant de tourner le bouton de fréquence « Kirk à l'_Enterprise_. »

Spock déglutit, incertain, fixant le sol, mais il était un officier de Starfleet, et en tant que tel, le devoir primait.

« Capitaine, vous avez vous-même répété nos ordres à l'équipe médicale : aucun habitant de Bola II ne peut être emmené à bord de l'_Enterprise_... »

« Vos recommandations sont dûment notées, _Commandant._ » Rétorqua Kirk sur un ton cassant et mauvais.

« Ce ne sont pas mes recommandations mais celles de Starfleet Command. » Tenta-t-il encore une fois. Il était sur le point d'annoncer précautionneusement à l'humain que l'enfant n'avait plus que dix minutes à vivre mais Kirk ne lui en laissa jamais le temps, se contentant de lui envoyer un regard venimeux et demanda une équipe de secours avant d'être téléporté.

Spock resta seul au bord d'une mare de végétation pourrissante et d'eau sale, sans savoir ce qu'il aurait pu – dû – faire différemment. Et que faire maintenant ? Kirk venait de violer un règlement de Starfleet qui ne tolérait aucune initiative privée ; il était manifestement émotionnellement compromis et il n'en fallait pas beaucoup à un psychiatre qualifié pour savoir pourquoi. D'après ses devoirs, il devait se téléporter sur le vaisseau, relever le capitaine de son commandement et faire un rapport à Starfleet sur la violation du protocole.

Logiquement, c'était l'enchaînement d'actions à faire s'il était un véritable officier Vulcain de Starfleet.

Il retourna au point de rendez-vous, expliqua le plus diplomatiquement possible que le capitaine avait été retardé par une urgence médicale et entama immédiatement la réunion avec l'équipe de Premier Contact. L'équipe était peu exigeante sur les personnes qui venaient les aider depuis le temps qu'elle demandait cette aide, et ne posa aucune question en réponse de laquelle il aurait été forcé d'incriminer son capitaine ou de mentir pour le protéger : un fait pour lequel il était profondément reconnaissant.

La réunion s'acheva au bout de 22,75 minutes, après quoi, l'équipe responsable du Premier Contact partie à bord d'une hovercar pour reprendre les négociations avec le Haut Conseil. Il ne lui restait qu'un padd contenant toutes les informations dont ils auraient besoin, des hommes, des femmes et des enfants hurlant dans ses oreilles, et le fait qu'il avait commis l'impensable – leurrer ses supérieurs à propos de l'insubordination éhontée du capitaine de l'_Enterprise_.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur les implications de ce développement car le bourdonnement d'un rayon de téléporteur occulta pendant un instant les hurlements de mort et le grondement chaotique des immeubles encore précairement debout qui tremblaient.

Il se retourna et vit James Kirk se matérialiser à une quinzaine de mètres, un petit paquet inerte soigneusement tenu dans ses bras. L'humain commença à avancer, à une lenteur presque intolérable en direction du coin où l'enfant avait été trouvée, les épaules basses en une parfaite image de la misère, sans même regarder autour de lui.

Spock venait à peine d'avancer un pied pour le suivre quand son communicateur pépia.

« Ici Spock. »

« _Ici McCoy, Spock_. »

L'absence de titre montrait plus clairement que tout autre chose à quel point leur Médecin en Chef trouvait cet incident alarmant.

« Je pense connaître l'origine de votre appel, docteur. »

« _Au nom de tout ce qui est saint, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe en bas ? Depuis quand Jim ne respecte plus ses propres ordres et trimbale cette pauvre gamine dans mon Infirmerie quand il n'y à rien sur terre que je puisse faire pour elle ?_ »

« Le Capitaine... n'est pas lui-même, docteur. »

« _Le Capitaine, Mr Spock, est émotionnellement compromis, voilà ce qu'il est !_ » La voix du docteur se calma, soudainement plus sérieuse « _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense voir ici, Spock – mais c'est certain qu'il ne voit pas Bola II, et qu'il ne voit pas une mort mais des milliers._ »

« Compris. »

« _Mr Spcok. _»

« Oui, docteur ? »

« _Vous comprenez que je vais devoir le relever de son commandement, du moins temporairement._ »

« En effet. S'il vous plaît, essayez... » Il se tut un instant pour formuler sa requête avec soin « D'être aussi vague que possible dans votre rapport médical. »

Il y eut une longue pause puis un rire triste

« _Vous êtes plus humain que vous ne le pensez, Mr Spock. _»

« Les insultes sont inutiles, Docteur. »

« _Taisez-vous et prenez soin de lui, vous m'entendez ?_ »

« Parfaitement, Docteur, et je le ferai. Spock, terminé. »

Il rangea son communicateur avec un cliquetis, puis pris son courage Vulcain défaillant à deux mains et suivit l'humain. Tous les instincts en lui lui hurlaient de fuir la tourmente de détresse émotionnelle qui ne manquerait pas de se fracasser à l'horizon d'un certain James T Kirk – et bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas laisser l'homme faire face à ses démons seul.

Il rattrapa le capitaine juste à temps pour le voir se baisser et poser tendrement le paquet immobile dans la petite caisse en plastique, puis placer celle-ci près de la mère. Pour un Vulcain, la mort était simplement l'arrêt de l'existence, la libération du katra dans un vaisseau choisi pour qu'il perdure. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à craindre, et il ne fallait la pleurer qu'un court instant – mais les humains avaient un point de vue différent sur la perte de vies, une vision que Spock pouvait à peine comprendre. S'il devait faire face à la perte, à la mort, au deuil sans l'entraînement et les méthodes Vulcaine, il pourrait devenir fou. Ici, le véritable danger résidait dans le rejet des principes avec lesquels vivaient les Vulcains.

Comment les humains pouvaient-ils gérer de telles choses et rester sains d'esprit ?

Résistant à l'envie de tourner les talons et fuir comme sa lâche moitié Vulcaine lui intimait, il continua à avancer pour se tenir derrière l'humain immobile. Kirk se releva, fixant les deux corps avec des yeux vides, les épaules raides à l'exception des frissons qui les parcouraient de temps en temps.

Il se tint quelques pas derrière l'humain par respect pour sa vie privée. Et aussi parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi ni comment faire pour aider.

Quand le capitaine ne fit aucun geste pour reconnaître sa présence, il renforça résolument ses boucliers mentaux et se rapprocha... un peu plus près... encore un peu plus près jusqu'à se tenir juste derrière l'homme. Désormais, il pouvait voir les infimes tremblements qui secouaient la silhouette de l'humain, et tout le poids du monde qui semblait faire ployer les fières épaules.

Après plusieurs moments silencieux uniquement ponctués par les sirènes des secours et les cris des gens qui les entouraient, il se risqua à demander, impuissant :

« Capitaine, puis-je aider d'une quelconque manière ? »

Kirk se raidit, comme s'il sortait brutalement d'une transe et déglutit, mais il resta toujours à fixer la rue, tournant le dos à son Premier Officier. Pendant une longue minute Spock pensa qu'il allait être totalement ignoré – mais ensuite, il y eut une respiration rapide, une inspiration tremblante qui sonna comme une alerte rouge annonçant que les murs de l'humain s'effondraient dangereusement vite.

Il était sur le point de réitérer sa question quand l'humain parla, guère plus qu'un murmure douloureux dans le chaos qui les entourait

« Spock. Si je... si je vous demandez de faire quelque chose... quelque chose _d'humain_, qui vous mettrait extrêmement mal à l'aise... » Kirk déglutit douloureusement, les mains se serrant et se desserrant contre ses flancs « … le feriez-vous ? »

« Pour vous, Capitaine ? » Il connaissait la réponse mais l'entendre à haute voix révélerait plus d'informations.

« Oui. » Murmura l'homme « Pour moi. »

Il y eut un bref moment de doute si fugace où il se demanda ce que ça pouvait être et à quel point ça nuirait à sa nature Vulcaine, mais voir combien l'humain était pâle, à quel point les yeux aveuglés par l'horreur étaient bouleversés, cela n'eut plus d'importance.

Ce n'était pas une question d'autorisation – il autoriserait n'importe quoi à cet homme, et à ce moment-là, il se rendit compte que ça l'effrayait.

« Alors la réponse est oui, Jim. » Dit-il sans plus d'hésitation et il le pensa de tout son cœur humain.

Les mots s'étaient à peine échappés de ses lèvres que l'humain s'était retourné et agrippé à lui, tremblant aussi fort qu'une feuille dans une tempête, le tenant fermement comme s'il était le dernier élément stable de tout l'univers. Et en ce moment... peut-être l'était-il dans l'univers de cet homme.

Pendant un moment, il resta maladroitement raide tandis que son cerveau rattrapait ses sens stupéfiés pour lui rappeler la réponse appropriée dans ces situations, puis il entendit le hoquet étouffé et douloureux d'un homme qui tentait désespérément de retenir ses pleurs incontrôlables, et ceci expédia son impassibilité Vulcaine aux vents stellaires. Il n'avait jamais bien compris ni vu en quoi les humains trouvaient du réconfort dans le partage de l'espace personnel, mais ce n'était pas à lui de juger : il avait accepté cet homme tel qu'il était – si humain, si complètement _humain_ – et le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de répondre aux besoins de l'humain au même titre que Jim répondait à ses besoins Vulcains.

Après avoir lentement levé ses mains pour tapoter timidement le dos de la tunique dorée froissée de l'humain, il fut conscient d'avoir bien fait quand Kirk se détendit, s'affaissant contre lui. Un instant il restèrent là, oscillant légèrement d'un côté puis de l'autre dans le vent âcre empli de fumée, puis il resserra son emprise quand le chagrin, l'horreur et l'épuisement total de l'humain filtra à travers leur contact physique.

« Capitaine, quand avez-vous dormi pour la dernière fois ? » Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de l'humain.

« Pendant... » Kirk frémit contre lui, les mots étouffés «... Pendant combien de temps ? »

C'était une réponse suffisante, mais le journal de bord du Dr McCoy exigerait plus de précisions.

« De préférence, plus de trois heures d'affilée. »

« Aucune idée. » Fut l'aveu épuisé, si honnête et Spock fronça les sourcils. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte maintenant. Quel genre de Vulcain était-il s'il n'était pas capable de voir et d'identifier des signes avant-coureurs d'un épuisement physique et potentiellement mental.

Pire encore : quel genre d'_ami _était-il pour avoir négligé de remarquer ça ? Il avait lamentablement échoué, malgré ses efforts.

Ce fut peut-être l'intense sensation de culpabilité qui rendit tolérable l'inconvenance des gestes humains de réconfort, mais quelle qu'en soit la cause, ça dura de longs instants avant que Kirk ne tente maladroitement de s'écarter de l'étreinte, et quelques autres encore avant qu'il ne consente à le lâcher, le tenant à bout de bras. L'humain était sous le choc et il semblait risquer de s'effondrer sur place sans la prise ferme du Vulcain.

Si fragiles, ces humains ! Leurs structures physiques si frêles, leurs esprits si vulnérables aux prédateurs, leurs cœurs si sensibles – comment pouvaient-ils le supporter ? Comment avaient-ils survécu aussi longtemps, atteints de tels sommets de civilisation dans la galaxie, et qu'est ce que ça leur avait coûté ? Ils étaient la plus remarquable des espèces.

Le hurlement métallique d'effondrement d'un hangar et l'explosion de vapeurs chimiques corrosives à proximité ramèrent son attention vagabonde, et c'est uniquement à cet instant-là qu'il s'aperçut que l'humain tremblait bien plus violemment qu'avant. La température n'avait pas changé et il n'y avait pas eu d'augmentation de la vitesse du vent : Kirk était en état de choc, et tout bien considéré, ce n'était pas surprenant.

« Capitaine. » Commença-t-il, veillant à parler doucement, mais l'humain ne sembla pas l'entendre, restant simplement là à regarder aveuglement les corps gisants sur le trottoir. « Jim... »

« Tant. » Souffla l'homme.

« Monsieur ? »

« Tant de morts, Spock. » Chuchota Kirk, un son brisé de chagrin suivit ces mots tandis qu'il regardait à nouveau l'enfant qui ne verrait jamais son deuxième anniversaire. « Il en a tué _tellement_. »

« Capitaine. » Murmura-t-il, et c'est grâce à ce dernier point qu'il se rendit compte que les deux événements s'étaient en quelque sorte confondus dans l'esprit épuisé de l'humain : McCoy avait raison, l'homme ne voyait pas Bola II. « Jim, c'est fini. »

« Je sais. » Répondit Kirk d'une voix tendue « Tous. Ils sont tous morts maintenant, Spock – et la plupart ne sont connus qu'à travers les statistiques d'un livre d'histoire. Personne ne sait qui ils étaient. Personne. »

Il saisit doucement les bras crispés de l'humain, entraînant Kirk avec lui, l'éloignant des corps qui retenaient toujours l'attention de l'homme.

« Vous, vous les _connaissez_. » Dit-il doucement et les yeux noisette cillèrent vers lui, revenant à la raison.

« Parfois, j'aimerais bien ne pas le savoir. » Parvint à articuler Kirk en claquant légèrement des dents, frémissant tandis que sa température interne chutait. « Ils avaient tous des noms, Spock, des familles, des enfants, ces quatre mille personnes... je n'y avais plus pensé depuis longtemps, jusqu'à ce que... » Un autre frisson et Spock chercha son communicateur de sa main libre.

« Spock à l'Enterprise. »

« _Enterprise, ici Scott._ »

« … Jusqu'à récemment. » Poursuivit Kirk, jetant un coup d'œil derrière eux quand une sirène se mit à hurler.

« Deux à téléporter immédiatement, Mr Scott. Capitaine... »

« Et maintenant, je ne peux pas arrêter. » Chuchota l'homme, portant une main à sa tête « Toute la nuit, je ne peux pas stopper les rêves, je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à eux, je ne peux pas faire sortir de ma tête la voix de Karidian, Spock ! »

« Moi, je le peux. » Promit-il imprudemment et intensément, car l'humain était au bord de l'hystérie issue du choc : dans son état normal James Kirk aurait préféré mourir que de révéler à quiconque une faiblesse. Voir ça lui causait une sensation de contraction douloureuse qui gênait sa respiration ; il pouvait faire bien plus que ça, si ça pouvait effacer le désespoir inscrit sur le visage épuisé de Kirk.

Le capitaine cligna des yeux vers lui, l'espoir brillant illuminant ses yeux « Vous... vous le pouvez ? »

« Oui. Energie, Mr Scott. » Promit-il, tout en gardant une main sur le bras du capitaine. Et c'était heureux qu'il l'ait gardé car dès qu'ils se matérialisèrent, le visage de Kirk pâlit et ses genoux ployèrent sous lui.

Retenant l'homme en train de s'effondrer, Spock entendit la plainte du scanner médical avant de remarquer la présence inquiète qui planait tout près d'eux. Le docteur parvint à l'aider à rattraper le capitaine avant que l'entêtement de Kirk ne prenne le dessus.

« Il est sous le choc. » Fut le diagnostic grogné, précédé et suivi par une série de jurons imaginatifs « La respiration devient superficielle, les fonctions cérébrales ralentissent... et sa pression artérielle dégringole... » McCoy s'interrompit dans un juron furieux « _Où _au nom de tout ce qui est bons et _censées_ s'est-il procuré ces stimulants ? Je serais _mort_ plutôt que de les lui avoir prescrits ! »

Le fait que le capitaine s'auto-médicamente pour rester debout n'était pas surprenant pour Spock, bien qu'il se laissa aller à l'émotion humaine de souhaiter l'avoir vu avant.

« Je vais... je vais bien, Bones. » Protesta faiblement Kirk, chassant les mains du docteur loin de son visage.

« A l'Infirmerie. _Tout de suite_. »

« Non. »

« Vous n'avez pas à protester, Jim. » Aboya McCoy en effectuant une rapide série d'analyses.

Kirk eut l'air insulté, mais manquait d'assez d'énergie pour réellement protester, et un instant plus tard, l'irritation retomba dans cette tristesse vide que Spock avait vue sur Bola II.

« Vous m'avez relevé de mon commandement, Bones ? » Demanda doucement l'homme.

Les mâchoires de McCoy se serrèrent tandis qu'il lisait les résultats des analyses.

« Depuis quinze minutes, Capitaine. »

« Bien. » Murmura l'homme machinalement puis il reposa sa tête sur ses genoux étroitement pressés contre son corps.

Spock croisa le regard choqué du docteur par-dessus la tête penchée de Kirk, et il espéra qu'il pourrait réaliser ce qu'il avait si imprudemment – sa moitié Vulcain hurla : _émotionnellement_ – promis.

* * *

A suivre...

Et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des maladresses ou des erreurs de traduction !


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de la traductrice** : merci beaucoup à Alienigena pour sa review enthousiaste et Kty Koneko pour sa fidélité à toutes épreuves !

PS : ce chapitre comporte des références à l'épisode _Dagger of mind_

* * *

McCoy avait gardé le capitaine à l'Infirmerie pendant trois jours, autant pour un repos ininterrompu, que pour purger les stimulants de son système et enfin pour rééquilibrer sa biochimie, après quoi, il avait été libéré pour des tâches mineures. Durant cette période, Spock, en tant que capitaine suppléant avait eu de quoi faire avec la tragédie de Bola II. Les fois il avait fait un saut à l'Infirmerie, Kirk avait été, soit sous sédatifs, soit endormi, ou tellement morose et/ou en colère qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps ni l'envie de réellement discuter. Le reste de son temps avait été consacré aux affaires du vaisseau, à la rencontre avec le _Constellation_ et le navire de transport de passagers chargé d'évacuer les villes, ainsi que la supervision des efforts de sauvetage des nombreuses équipes médicales qui opéraient dans les zones les plus touchées. Ça avait été un travail à plein temps bouclé avant la libération de capitaine de l'Infirmerie.

Durant les 24 heures qui suivirent, il prit enfin un temps pour se reposer pendant que Kirk achevait les affaires sur la planète et recevait leurs prochains ordres de Starfleet Command. Après cela, leurs heures de service ne correspondirent que deux jours plus tard, et ainsi, ils ne trouvèrent le temps de discuter de ce qui s'était passé sur Bola II qu'une semaine après. Spock avait pensé que l'humain avait laissé tomber, mais il en avait douté.

Aussi, ne fut-il pas vraiment surpris d'entendre la sonnerie de sa porte au beau milieu de la nuit, à 23h50 pour être exacte et de découvrir que Kirk avait su, grâce à l'ordinateur qu'il était toujours éveillé et agit en conséquence.

Le capitaine semblait aller un peu mieux après un peu de repos et de nourriture (obligatoire) adéquate, même si des cernes assombrissaient ses yeux tristes. Spock lui offrit une tasse de thé médicinal que Kirk accepta avec gratitude, puis après quelques minutes passées ensemble, il finit par s'installer sur le bureau et se tourner pour faire face à son Premier Officier.

« Spock, je... » Le capitaine déglutit, les yeux baissés, entrelaça ses doigts pendant un moment avant de relever le regard vers les yeux patients du Vulcain. « Vous avez dit que vos m'aideriez. » Finit-il par lâcher.

Il acquiesça calmement. « Si je le peux, alors certainement, Capitaine. »

« Jim. » Corrigea l'homme, distraitement, presque automatiquement. « Spock, je... j'ai eu... » Sa voix se fana, une légère teinte d'inquiétude ou d'embarras (ou les deux, Spock n'était pas accoutumé à reconnaître les émotions) colora son visage.

« Vous pouvez me parler en toute franchise, Jim. »

« J'ai eu... » Kirk déglutit. « … Des problèmes mentaux, des flash-back inattendus de choses que je pensais avoir enfouies si profondément que personne ne saurait... Des souvenirs que j'avais enterrés il y a des années et qui ont refait surface... » Spock remarqua que les mains de l'humains commençaient à frémir. « … Des émotions qui... dépassent mon esprit, qui sont presque incontrôlables. » Acheva-t-il, tremblant.

Apparemment, d'après le savoir médical humain, ''parler'' de son fardeau était censé atténuer la douleur de ledit fardeau.

« Telle que ? » Incita-t-il avec une infinie douceur sans condamner, ni expliquer ni même comprendre.

« La colère. » Parvint à articuler Kirk à travers ses mâchoires serrées ; il était évident que le capitaine faisait preuve d'une volonté incroyable pour malgré tout, rester calme. « Le chagrin... la solitude... et... et la peur, Spock. »

La solitude était quelque chose qu'il pouvait aisément identifier, et il s'agissait probablement d'une émotion naturelle pour une personne seule telle que le capitaine d'un vaisseau spatial. Mais la peur ? Le Capitaine James Tiberius Kirk ? Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, alors.

« Pouvez-vous vous rappeler quand ça a débuté, Capitaine ? » Demanda-t-il car ça n'avait pas pu être uniquement déclenché par la réapparition de Kodos l'Exécuteur.

Les lèvres pincées et les mains serrées autour de sa tasse de thé, Kirk hocha la tête.

« Quand ? »

« Eh bien... » Kirk avala sa salive, ferma les yeux un instant avant de poursuivre, les mots s'échappant hâtivement, comme s'il voulait faire sortir cette phrase maudite plus vite « … Juste après qu'Adams ait utilisé la machine de VanGelder sur moi. »

Et, à cet instant, tout son paysage mental s'illumina dans un éclair brillant de compréhension La torture que Kirk avait subie sous ce neutralisant neuronal et dont il n'avait jamais parlé ; mais dont il avait après coup entendu des mots sur la Passerelle, entendu l'homme qui ne montrait aucune peur admettre qu'il savait comment un homme pouvait mourir de solitude. Et personne ne savait exactement ce que le neutralisant faisait aux patients, surtout entre les mains d'un individu malveillant.

« Je n'avais plus pensé à Kodos pendant des années. » Continua Kirk, parlant maintenant davantage à lui-même qu'à Spock. « Vous avez vu mes évaluations psychologiques ; je l'ai affronté il y a longtemps, ai appris à vivre avec, et pour être honnête ça n'a jamais contrôlé ma vie ou causé aucune sorte de traumatisme. Mais... » L'homme déglutit à nouveau. « … Après qu'Adams ait utilisé ce – cette _chose_ sur mon esprit... j'ai vu des choses, me suis souvenu de choses avec une telle clarté... je ne peux pas le supporter. » Acheva-t-il en baissant les yeux, sa voix se brisant sur le dernier mot. « Je ne peux plus le supporter, Spock, je ne peux pas ! »

« Jim, s'il vous plaît, calmez-vous. » Apaisa-t-il en retirant la tasse de thé des mains tremblantes de l'humain avant qu'il ne la casse.

« Spock, je ne suis pas en état de commander, et je le resterai tant que je ne pourrai pas le contrôler ! Je ne peux pas avoir des flash-back de... de Tarsus IV ou d'autres choses quand je suis en service, je ne peux pas perdre le contrôle de moi-même comme je l'ai fait sur cette planète et rompre le protocole à cause de mes lubies et de mes émotions ! »

« Je peux vous aider, Capitaine. » Il interrompit la tirade à moitié hystérique avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable compte tenu de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. « Mais... j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous épargner davantage de détresse mentale. »

« Pouvez-vous le faire ? » Murmura désespérément Kirk.

« Le Dr McCoy vous a-t-il fait part de la technique Vulcaine de fusion mentale ? »

« Oui : c'est ce que vous avez fait avec VanGelder. »

« Affirmatif. Si vous autorisez cette intrusion, je pourrai... » Il hésita, frémissant encore sous le coup du sacrilège et de sa moitié vulcaine horrifiée qui lui hurlait un avertissement, le traitant de traître envers tout ce qui était Vulcain. Mais cet homme avait plus d'importance pour lui que l'abandon temporaire de sa vie privée : c'était un fait et le nier n'était pas logique. « … Je pourrai pratiquer la même chose avec votre esprit, Capitaine. » Acheva-t-il lentement.

Les yeux de Kirk s'illuminèrent d'espoir et il réalisa soudainement que le capitaine avait probablement su de quoi il était question depuis le début.

« Vous saviez ce que je comptais faire. » Déclara-t-il, soulignant l'évidence.

L'humain soupira et lui tapota le bras, lui offrant un sourire triste.

« Je sais aussi que c'est une technique médicale Vulcaine et que le meilleur Médecin en Chef de Starfleet ne connaissait rien de cette technique, qu'il s'agit aussi d'une chose extrêmement privée et personnelle, presque sacrée. Et McCoy a dit que vous ne l'aviez jamais pratiqué sur un humain auparavant. »

« C'est exact. »

« Et pourtant vous l'avez fait sans hésiter, pour me sauver d'Adams. » Dit Kirk affectueusement. « Comment pourrais-je vous demander une seconde fois une chose pareille, Mr Spock ? »

Il s'étonna une fois de plus de cet humain extraordinaire qui, connaissant la solution et s'abstenant de tenter de la mettre en œuvre par égard pour son malaise vis-à-vis de cette technique, était complètement illogique – et presque si ridiculement téméraire.

Et aussi, très compréhensif et prévenant : jamais aucun humain ne l'avait été auparavant avec lui, et la nouveauté était en elle-même suffisante pour rejeter la violation de la vie privée qu'il serait obligé de subir pendant la fusion.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de demander, Capitaine : je vous le propose. » Il choisit la réponse la plus simple et en retour, reçut un regard si reconnaissant : comme si on avait offert un cadeau inestimable à l'humain.

Les fusions mentales, où unions des esprits comme on appelait les plus superficielles n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère, ce n'étaient pas des conversations télépathiques comme certaines espèces mal informées le pensaient. Une fusion mentale était l'acte le plus intime, et extrêmement privé de partage de l'âme avec un autre, quelque chose qui ne devait être employé que dans deux cas. Le premier en cas d'urgence quand il n'y avait aucun autre recours pour sauver une vie – et le second, pour faciliter la communication ou le plaisir, pour une compréhension totale entre partenaires, membres de la famille ou avec les rares personnes qu'encore moins de Vulcains acceptaient comme amis.

En ce qui concernait celui-ci, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Si leurs esprits n'étaient pas compatibles, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses, chaotiques et extrêmement douloureuses. Bien qu'il soit doté de toutes les capacités télépathiques d'un Vulcain, il ne pouvait prédire les effets qui pourraient résulter de sa génétique mi-humaine, quelles possibilités pourraient avoir une telle fusion car il n'y avait aucun antécédent d'une fusion mentale entre un mi-humain et un humain.

« Vous faites le point pour vous assurer que je comprends dans quoi je m'engage ? » Dit finalement Kirk quand le Vulcain eut fini. « C'est si... intime que ça pour que vous demandiez un _consentement _? »

« Aucun Vulcain ne souhaite le faire sur un individu sans demander sa permission, Capitaine. Ma fusion avec le Dr VanGelder... » S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter quand il vit la question s'allumer dans les yeux du capitaine. « Était uniquement une urgence médicale, pas aussi profonde qu'elle sera nécessaire ici. Je n'ai rien vu de personnel chez cet homme, son esprit était trop chaotique et tourmenté pour que je puisse faire davantage que le soulager. »

« Et là ce sera différent... en quoi ? Vous n'allez pas juste réparer les dégâts du neutralisant neuronal ? »

« Il y a une... variable imprévisible. » Admit-il à contrecœur.

Kirk eut l'air plus intrigué qu'alarmé.

« Qui est ? »

« Nous sommes... très réceptifs l'un à l'autre. » Répondit-il en frottant ses doigts dans un début d'exercice de relaxation. « Il y a une faible possibilité que votre esprit accepte le mien aussi aisément que vous m'avez accepté en tant qu'individu. »

« Et si ça se produit, ça voudra dire quoi ? »

« Que je pourrai voir bien plus de choses privées que vous ne souhaiteriez, surtout si votre esprit a subi des dommages qui ont provoqué les épisodes que vous avez mentionné. »

Kirk eut l'air pensif un moment.

« Donc, vous êtes en train de dire que c'est un pari : que si mon esprit vous apprécie suffisamment il pourrait tout simplement s'ouvrir totalement à vous, et ni vous ni moi ne pourrions l'arrêter ? »

Il acquiesça, heureux de la compréhension rapide de l'humain qui reformulait les risques de manière moins complexe.

« Eh bien, je n'ai rien à vous cacher, Mr Spock. » Kirk haussa les épaules en souriant. Puis les yeux de l'humain se plissèrent « Mais quel est le risque pour vous ? »

« Le même. Il y a une faible chance que mon esprit Vulcain puisse reconnaître une compatibilité et... » Il hésita, ne sachant comment l'exprimer.

« Si vous voyez quelque chose que vous appréciez, vous allez inconsciemment commencer à regarder ? » Offrit Kirk, visiblement plus amusé qu'autre chose.

« En partie exacte. » Admit-il. « En outre, il existe la très faible probabilité, fortement improbable mais néanmoins possible que vous puissiez en faire de même sans vous en rendre compte. »

L'humain cilla.

« Je ne suis pas un télépathe, Spock. Je ne pourrai même pas vous _parler_ par télépathie, et encore moins commencer à farfouiller dans votre tête. »

« Ce n'est pas une question de communication verbale, ni même consciente, Capitaine. » Expliqua-t-il, voulant vraiment s'assurer que l'humain savait exactement à quoi il consentait et savait les risques impliqués et ne souhaitait pas trouver une autre méthode pour résoudre la situation. « Vous n'aurez pas le choix et moi non plus : nos esprits, vos connaissances et les miennes, se mêleront et ne feront qu'un sans consciences séparées ni identités. La communication verbale n'est pas nécessaire dans de telles fusions – c'est davantage un état de conscience et de perceptions, qu'un état de communication réfléchie avec des mots. »

« Je vois... je crois. » Répondit honnêtement l'humain, ses sourcils couleurs sable pensivement froncés. « Mais... votre intimité est très importance pour vous, Spock. Êtes-vous sûr, vraiment sûr de vouloir prendre un tel risque ? »

Il apprécia la prévenance, mais honnêtement, l'idée de voir enfin l'esprit de cet humain extraordinaire était tout simplement fascinante... et presque, si l'émotion n'était pas honnie, _excitante_.

« Le risque est beaucoup plus important pour vous, Monsieur. »

« Ecoutez, si vous apprêtez à fouiller dans ma tête, vous pouvez laisser tomber le ''Monsieur''. » Le réprimanda Kirk en souriant un peu nerveusement. « Je suis... je suis prêt quand vous l'êtes. »

« Je vais avoir besoin de quelques instants pour me préparer, Capitaine. Vous devriez également essayer d'atteindre un état aussi calme que possible : videz votre esprit autant que vous le pouvez, et s'il y a quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas que je vois... »

« Je n'ai aucun secret pour vous, Spock. » Répondit doucement Kirk « Vous ne m'avez pas vu dans mon pire état, mais je suis sûr que ça viendra ; aujourd'hui vaut tout aussi bien. »

La confiance que cet homme avait en lui était à la fois flatteuse et dérangeante car, selon le principe qui disait qu'accorder de la confiance menait à la possibilité d'être blessé : plus la confiance était grande, plus grande était la trahison. S'il trahissait un jour cette confiance... Mais une telle pensée n'aidait pas à avoir le contrôle nécessaire pour maîtriser une fusion, aussi la chassa-t-il de son esprit, au même titre que toutes les autres hormis celle d'aider cet homme assis en face de lui.

Enfin, il fut prêt.

Quand il s'installa devant son capitaine, leurs genoux se frôlèrent et il prit conscience que la respiration de l'homme était superficielle, pleine de tension refoulée, et dès qu'il se rapprocha, avançant précautionneusement ses doigts en position, il réalisa que ce n'était pas uniquement le stress qui causait cette réaction, mais aussi beaucoup de_ peur_. Les lèvres de Kirk étaient pincées, ses yeux étroitement clos, il tremblait silencieusement : caractéristique humaine de craindre l'inconnu – et pourtant cet humain lui faisait volontiers confiance avec son esprit, la partie la plus précieuse de l'essence de tout être doué de sensibilité.

« Jim. » Dit-il dans l'immobilité inhabituelle de la chambre, et l'humain sursauta sous ses mains, ses yeux s'ouvrant brusquement. « Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi. »

« Je n'ai pas peur ! » Fut la prompte réponse légèrement outrée et il eut l'illogique envie de sourire face à l'indignation de l'humain. « C'est juste... c'est juste que je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. » Murmura Kirk, le visage brûlant tandis qu'il rougissait de honte. « Je suis désolé, Spock. Je n'ai pas peur de vous – jamais. Juste... »

« Ne vous excusez pas d'une réaction naturelle à la perspective d'un danger inconnu, Jim. » Réprimanda-t-il gentiment en soutenant le regard de l'humain pendant qu'il se rapprochait, glissant sa main en position sur le côté opposé du visage d'homme. « Inspirez avec moi. » Poursuivit-il, tentant de projeter une suggestion d'apaisement par leurs peaux en contact « Et expirez... encore. Encore. » Il n'avait pas besoin de télépathie tactile pour sentir la gratitude qui transparaissait à travers les craquelures de la panique tandis que l'homme s'apaisait progressivement. « Excellent. Nous commençons. »

Il ne savait pas davantage que Kirk à quoi s'attendre quand ils fusionneraient réellement, et donc se méfiait de la fusion autant que l'humain. La personnalité de Kirk était l'une des plus vibrantes, impétueuses et brillantes qu'il ait jamais rencontrée et il s'attendait à ce que l'esprit de l'homme soit tout aussi aveuglant dans l'intensité de sa passion chaotique.

…

A la place, il fut parfaitement surpris de flotter dans un esprit qui était, par bien des égards identique au sien : ordonné, maîtrisé, vivant. Comme une vieille bibliothèque, réalisa-t-il en saisissant cette métaphore dans les souvenirs favoris de Kirk : emplie de livres rangés en rangs symétriques, chacun recelant les connaissances nécessaires au commandement d'un vaisseau spatial et pour le quotidien – tout était ordonné et soigné, très peu de volumes traînaient sur les tables ou par terre.

_Surpris ?_

La question pensée qui dansa contre sa conscience le statufia de stupeur.

_Spock ?_

_Vous ne devriez pas être capable de faire ça_, répondit-il, toujours sidéré. Aucun humain, en particulier un dépourvu d'aptitudes télépathiques ne devrait être capable de communiquer véritablement, verbalement dans une fusion mentale. Quand la fusion se produisait, les deux esprits ne faisaient plus qu'un et échangeaient des impressions, ils ne communiquaient pas avec des phrases tangibles : c'était impossible.

Un humain ne devrait pas être capable de communiquer avec des mots dans une fusion mentale, et certainement pas avec une telle aisance.

_Peut-être que je suis un étudiant doué ?_

Il était parfaitement incapable d'expliquer ce phénomène, de même qu'il ne pouvait expliquer à quel point c'était incroyable pour une première fois où il mêlait son esprit avec un autre de ne sentir aucun rejet instinctif, même infime. Il se sentait, à défaut d'un meilleur terme, comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté son propre esprit – d'être ici chez lui autant que dans sa propre tête.

Fascinant.

_Je vous l'avez dit, je vous fait confiance, Spock_. Un coup, comme s'il venait mentalement d'être tapé derrière la tête par quelque chose, et il sentit l'écho d'un rire mental réjoui.

Il secoua la tête, admiratif et sentit un doux effleurement de pensée s'enrouler autour de lui. _Vous souriez_, fut le constat stupéfait.

_Je vous assure que non._

_Si vous _souriez_, je le vois – le ressent – peu importe ! C'est incroyable._

_Je ne discuterai pas ce fait_, rétorqua-t-il dérouté en observant attentivement dans toutes les directions. Les étagères contenant les pensées de Kirk étaient méticuleusement étiquetées et rangées, aussi commença-t-il à avancer lentement, en quête des traces de la détresse que l'humain avait mentionnée.

Il ne s'écoula pas longtemps avant que l'instinct ne le guide vers les sombres recoins. A peine eut-il contourné une rangée d'étagères qu'il ne les vit : le chaos et la destruction, des livres gisaient sur le sol, leurs couvertures arrachées, leurs pages déchirées voltant mollement. Des trous béants étaient visibles sur les étagères, leurs contenus dispersés et abîmés. L'une des étagères contenant d'anciens et rares volumes avait été autrefois protégée par une vitre épaisse dotée d'une serrure, désormais, sa vitre était brisée en éclats tranchants, son contenu dans le même état que les autres.

Il sentit le premier élancement de terreur frémir dans la conscience de l'humain et recula immédiatement.

_Non, ne partez pas... Je... Spock, y a-t-il un moyen, quelque chose, je sais pas, pour avoir une forme physique ici ? C'est tellement étrange..._

Il reconnut la frustration dans cette pensée et lui renvoya une sensation de calme. _Imaginez simplement que vous entrez dans la bibliothèque et que vous me retrouviez ici. Les résultats seront plus faciles à obtenir pour votre esprit inexpérimenté si vous vous imaginez dans la tenue la plus confortable que vous ayez : tel que vous êtes quand il n'y a personne._

Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris de le voir se matérialiser avec un effet de téléporteur un instant plus tard, vêtu négligemment de son uniforme vert de Starfleet.

« _Donc vous riez et roulez des yeux, du moins intérieurement ?_ » Questionna Kirk avec un sourire.

Il ne sut pas si son regard noir avait le même poids que celui qu'il avait en-dehors de la fusion, quoi qu'il en soit, cet homme restait remarquablement peu perturbé dans les deux cas.

Mais il sut instantanément quand la légèreté quitta le visage de l'homme, Kirk tourna les yeux vers les étagères endommagées, les mains se crispant en poings contre ses flancs.

« Bien, mettons-nous au travail. » Dit doucement le capitaine, puis il se pencha pour attraper le volume le plus porche.

« S'il y a quelque chose que vous ne souhaitez pas que je lise, imaginez que le livre se ferme tout seul et je ne pourrai pas l'ouvrir. » Expliqua-t-il et Kirk hocha la tête. Il visualisa un balai et une corbeille et commença à soigneusement, très soigneusement balayer les éclats de verre de la bibliothèque verrouillée.

Au début il sentit les contractions instinctives de douleur brute, mais lorsqu'il marqua une pause, l'image de Kirk secoua la tête, les lèvres pincées et lui fit signe de continuer.

Il se sut pas combien de temps ils travaillèrent car le temps ne se déroulait pas de la même manière dans une fusion mentale, mais finirent par arriver au bout du nettoyage. Deux fois seulement les livres se fermèrent d'eux-même entre ses mains : lorsque Spock prit un volume et eut juste le temps de lire le mot _Kodos_ sur la page du sommaire, et une fois avec un mince volume intitulé _Carol Marcus_, et il s'interrogea à nouveau sur l'incroyable confiance que cet humain plaçait en lui pour lui laisser accéder à ses pensées les plus intimes.

L'un des derniers volumes à remettre dans la bibliothèque verrouillée gisait, ouvert deux mètres plus loin. Quand il s'en empara, il vit son dos craquelé et ses pages déchirées dans les angles. Les mots _Tristan Adams_ attirèrent son attention sur la page devant lui et avant même qu'il ne prenne conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il fut précipité dans l'histoire...

_Il_ \- ils - s_e tenaient avec défi tandis que l'homme haï entrait : « C'est l'heure d'un nouveau traitement ? »_

_Ce sourire condescendant, apaisant était tellement faux : « S'il vous plaît, ne me résistez pas, Capitaine. La douleur ne fait qu'empirer quand vous doutez de moi. Vous avez une totale confiance en moi. »_

_Non, _non, non,_ se battre, il voulait se battre, il voulait _tant _se battre, mais il ne pouvait pas – _

_« J'ai confiance en vous. » Dit-il et il se haït pour ça, se haït de ne pas être capable de supporter la douleur pour refuser._

_« Vous me faites entièrement confiance. » Cajola Adams, promettant le soulagement. Il lutta de toutes ses forces, mais sa bouche ne coopéra pas : _

_« J'ai confiance. » Il réussit à ne pas dire la phrase en entier, mais c'était une si petite victoire, et ça faisait mal, tellement mal..._

_« Excellent, Capitaine : je vous félicite. Vous savez qu'à ce stade le Dr VanGelder était à quatre pattes et sanglotait ? »_

_Il pouvait voir pourquoi, car il n'y avait que le refus obstiné de céder, même si ça le tuait, qui l'empêchait de faire de même..._

_« C'est si gratifiant. » Poursuivit Adams, et il tuerait sur le champs cet homme s'il pouvait bouger sans souffrir le martyr. « J'ai tellement de chance d'avoir deux excellents spécimens sur lesquels travailler. J'en apprends beaucoup. »_

_Puis un autre homme entra et dit à Adams que le Dr Noël avait disparu, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas et se battit de toutes ses forces mais même le son du nom de la jeune femme lui donna envie de hurler, de céder et de mourir pour que la douleur cesse enfin quand Adams lui demanda où elle était, mais il ne lui dit pas, il ne lui _dirait _pas, peu importe ce qu'il lui ferait subir..._

Spock referma le livre avec assez de force pour en faire vibrer ses bras, et il prit conscience qu'il tremblait seulement quand il vit les mains de Kirk sur les siennes, et que c'était Jim qui avait refermé le livre tandis que lui en avait été incapable, et c'était maintenant Jim qui le soutenait tandis qu'il tremblait sous le poids de la réalisation du pouvoir qu'avait détenu cet homme dément sur un esprit noble et vulnérable.

Comment un humain pouvait-il survivre à une chose pareille, sans défense contre les prédateurs mentaux, sans possibilité de combattre l'intrusion, sans possibilité de guérir le traumatisme ? Et comment un être pouvait-il volontairement infliger une telle souffrance à un autre, violer un esprit aussi brillant d'une manière si horrible, souiller et profaner intentionnellement quelque chose d'aussi beau ?

« Spock. _Spock_. » Disait l'image de Kirk, et il parvint tout juste à noter la profonde inquiétude cachée dans ces mots murmurés de manière si douce. « Tout va bien. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. » Souffla-t-il avec un frémissement tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre le contrôle de cette fusion mentale, car il avait évidement perdu le contrôle un instant en ne voulant pas lire les pages mais se retrouvant piégé dans leur contenu.

« _Si_. » Murmura Kirk, une sensation d'émerveillement diffusée par les mots les enveloppèrent. « Parce que regardez, Spock. »

Il baissa les yeux et vit leurs mains tenir le volume fermé.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Avoua-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Spock. » Et l'image de l'humain sourit, la lumière bannissant une partie des ombres dans les coins. « Spock, j'ai tant de fois essayé de fermer ce livre depuis cette mission, et je n'y arrivais pas ! »

Il cilla, fixant le volume entre leurs mains.

« Il a fallu être deux pour y arriver. » Murmura l'homme et l'intensité de la gratitude qui l'inonda fut suffisante pour submerger son esprit. « _Merci_, Spock. »

Ils placèrent ensemble le livre sur l'étagère puis reculèrent pour examiner leur œuvre.

« Il faudra encore du temps pour que la vitre soit restaurée. » Dit-il enfin.

Kirk secoua résolument la tête.

« Je ne la remettrai pas. » déclara-t-il. « Comme ça, elle ne pourra pas plus être aussi douloureusement détruite. » Il eut un regard en coin et Spock eut la désagréable sensation que cet homme regardait droit dans son âme. « Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'enfermer le plus profondément possible les choses n'est pas la meilleure façon de les maîtriser : elles ressortent aux pires moments possibles. »

_Jim, quand j'éprouve de l'amitié pour vous... j'ai honte._** (1)**

Non, non, non... _comment_ l'humain avait-il extirpé ce souvenir de sa propre conscience, de même que la mortification qu'il ressentait encore à chaque fois qu'il se le remémorait ? Kirk ne devrait pas en être capable !

« Vous savez, Spock, l'amitié est une chose amusante. » Dit Jim, souriant mystérieusement à la bibliothèque désormais immaculée. « Ça marche dans les deux sens, c'est donnant-donnant, un partage total... un peu comme votre définition d'une fusion mentale. »

Il ne trouvait _pas _ça amusant, mais visiblement, l'humain découvrit son ennui et l'image de Kirk rit et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. « Vous êtes hilarant quand vous boudez, vous le savez ? »

« Je ne _boude_ pas, comme vous dites_._ »

Les lèvres de l'humain tressaillirent.

« D'accord. Pardonnez-moi, Mr Spock. »

Il jeta un regard noir à l'humain, ce qui ne lui valut qu'un sourire chaleureux.

« Vous êtes incorrigible, Jim. »

Les yeux de Kirk dansaient.

« Et vous aimez ça. »

Pour la première fois, il regretta de ne pas être capable de tergiverser efficacement dans la fusion mentale, car il n'avait aucun moyen d'exprimer un argument qui convaincrait l'indomptable humain.

Un avertissement venu de quelque part au fond de sa conscience sonna : il était temps de mettre fin à la fusion, ou elle risquait de causer des dommages permanent à leurs deux esprits.

Jim sembla le comprendre immédiatement car son image sourit et disparue.

_Je dois nous séparer maintenant, Jim._

_Je sais. Spock... je ne sais pas comment je peux vous remercier, _la pensée l'atteignit, teintée de quelque chose similaire à de la révérence. _Un tel sacrifice... je ne le mérite pas._

_Ça__ n'en était pas un, et vous le méritez,_ répondit-il, et les deux étaient vrais : ça avait été un rare cadeau pour lui de découvrir un tel esprit qui, non seulement ne résistait pas à son intrusion, mais l'accueillait même en dépit des craintes initiales et de la peur que de telles capacités étrangères engendraient.

_Je déteste ce mot ''étranger''_, Dit doucement Jim, c'est une caractéristique inutile. _Vous êtes-vous vraiment senti comme un étranger dans mon esprit ?_

_Négatif,_ admit-il, et il ne put cacher son émerveillement à l'humain. _C'est... un cadeau incroyable._

_C'est le moins que je puisse faire_, fut la réponse légère mais elle manquait de la désinvolture qui caractérisait parfois leurs plaisanteries. _Vous avez sauvé ma santé mentale, Spock._

_J'en suis amplement récompensé._

Le sourire de Jim le suivit tandis qu'il se retirait, traversant les couches ordonnées de la conscience de l'homme pour retourner dans la sienne...

...

… Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés par la fusion : Jim s'endormit contre lui avant-même qu'il n'ait pu aider l'humain à rejoindre le lit, et Spock lui-même eut tout juste la force d'envoyer un message de réussite au bureau de McCoy avant de succomber à la paillasse de méditation de sa propre cabine – mais il avait fait une incroyable découverte, de celle qui mériterait beaucoup de réflexions quand il aurait la force d'assimiler cette expérience.

Il avait surtout besoin de se rappeler et de déterminer si les mots que Jim avait lâché avant son départ étaient réels : _Revenez quand vous voulez_, ou s'il les avait imaginé.

* * *

**(1)** réplique culte de Spock dans l'épisode _The naked time_

TCB...


	3. Chapter 3

Comme pour le chapitre précédant, merci beaucoup à mes deux fidèles lectrices qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit commentaire.

Ce chapitre comporte quelques références à l'épisode _Amok Time_.

* * *

Par un accord tacite, les événements ayant trait à sa malheureuse Période prématurée devinrent un tabou immédiat pour tous ceux qui en avaient été victimes. Une fois que McCoy ait effectué un dernier examen physique pour s'assurer de la santé de ses supérieurs, il n'en avait, avec tact plus fait mention, et la seule autre personne à bord qui connaissait sa honte était le capitaine, en qui il savait pouvoir faire implicitement confiance.

Et c'était en cela une vrai chance, car peu d'officiers, et encore moins de capitaines ne pardonneraient complètement un meurtre – et malgré ça, malgré l'insistance patiente de Kirk qu'il ne s'était rien produit de ce genre. Pendant quelques instants, sur les sables de Vulcain, quand la fièvre de sang avait reflué dans la brillante euphorie de la victoire, sa vision s'était éclaircie pour découvrir le corps inerte qui pendait au bout de l'_ahn-woon_... il aurait préféré mourir une centaine de fois plutôt que de vivre à nouveau une telle découverte.

Le fait que cette quasi-tragédie aurait pu être en partie évitée s'il avait avoué ce qui se passait avant le début de la folie du _plak-tow_ était une connaissance coupable qu'il conserverait à jamais. S'il n'avait pas été aussi fermement attaché à son orgueilleuse fierté Vulcaine, son refus de se confier à un étranger – qui avait prouvé qu'il ne prenait jamais à la légère la tradition étrangère – s'il n'avait pas refusé d'alerter le capitaine dès l'apparition évidente des premiers symptômes, il aurait été en meilleure condition physique pour vaincre Stonn quand il avait été défié, il n'aurait peut-être pas commencé à sombrer dans la folie avant d'atteindre Vulcain. Et, au moins il serait mort honorablement au lieu d'attaquer son capitaine et ami dans un combat à mort, l'humain, témoin innocent emporté par la tradition de Vulcain.

Son capitaine et ami.

Le capitaine et ami d'un Vulcain.

La phrase elle-même était un oxymore : un Vulcain pouvait avoir un officier supérieur, mais certainement pas avoir un supérieur pour ami. Un Vulcain pouvait avoir un_ t'hy'la_ ou d'autres relations, et ces dernières ne seraient pas illogiques pour un humain. Mais l'admettre, c'était admettre son infériorité, provoquer la sévère condescendance de Vulcain. Ça ne s'était jamais vu, et certainement pas devant quelqu'un d'aussi vénéré que T'Pau.

Et pourtant son esprit avait été assez lucide pour présenter Kirk et McCoy comme ses amis, et même de justifier leurs présences comme étant son droit.

Le dédain de T'Pring avait peut-être été fondé, car aucun vrai Vulcain n'aurait jamais fait ça. Pire encore, aucun vrai Vulcain n'aurait prit un tel plaisir à défier de la sorte la tradition : en s'infiltrant dans une minuscule brèche concernant les étrangers dans les rites mystiques entourant le _koon-ut-kal-if-fee_.

Il avait fait les deux.

Il était par conséquent un échec.

En tant que Vulcain il avait échoué au test d'approbation de T'Pau : sa dernière chance de faire ses preuves devant une planète qui le considérait comme inférieur en raison de sa mixité. En tant que fils, il avait déçu son père lointain en étant devenu indigne du mariage qui lui avait été présenté : Sarek n'y verrait sans aucun doute qu'un nouvel exemple de la rébellion de Spock contre les souhaits de ses parents (le fait qu'Amanda ait qualifié T'Pring avec un terme terrien assez intéressant pour désigner une femme à la morale douteuse n'était pas une consolation). En tant qu'officier, il avait échoué envers son capitaine et son vaisseau et le mettant en danger à cause de ses réticences et en les forçant à faire un détour imprévu de la destination qui leur avait été ordonnée. En tant que mi-humain, il avait lamentablement échoué envers ses amis : en attaquant et manquant d'en tuer un sans la prompte intervention de l'autre.

Alors qu'il était peu préoccupé par deux premiers cas, les deux derniers, en revanche lui causaient beaucoup d'inquiétude, exacerbée par le fait que son taux d'adrénaline était anormalement élevé et son contrôle émotionnel pratiquement inexistant. Il était sans aucun doute au plus faible, au plus bas, déplorablement au pire niveau : un échec dans tous les sens du terme. Abandonné par sa logique et son contrôle, il avait été réduit à néant – et le résultat résonnait encore dans ses oreilles : les derniers mots de défi qu'il avait lâché avant de remonter dans le vaisseau, la dernière chance qu'il avait eu de déclarer à T'Pau et au monde la fière violation de la tradition Vulcaine – un hommage endeuillé et douloureux pour un homme qu'il pensait mort.

« Il n'en sera pas ainsi. J'ai tué mon capitaine, et mon ami. »

Les violences commises sous l'influence du_ plak-tow_ n'étaient pas condamnables par les lois de la Fédération ni par celles de Vulcain. Vulcain était exempte de toute loi lorsqu'elle l'estimait nécessaire et à côté de ça, Starfleet avait des clauses pour de tels états de conscience altérée, suite à de malheureux événements entourant la Période inattendue d'un Vulcain.

Il aurait été peut-être rétrogradé, éventuellement muté sur un autre vaisseau, mais Starfleet ne l'aurait pas davantage traduit en court martiale pour avoir tué James Kirk que s'il avait sous l'influence d'une drogue ou d'une quelconque substance altérant l'esprit. Vulcain se fichait bien de savoir si son capitaine vivait ou mourait : ils n'y auraient jamais réfléchi à deux fois.

Mais il avait ouvertement informé T'Pau qu'il ne vivrait pas longtemps ni ne prospérerait. Il ne pouvait pas vivre en sachant ce qu'il avait fait : si les autorités avaient jugé bon de le libérer en raison de circonstances atténuantes, il aurait exécuté l'ancien rituel du _sha'eschak_ **(1)**et appliqué la justice lui-même pour son crime impardonnable.

Mais maintenant, dépouillé et vulnérable avec sa gestion émotionnelle non fonctionnelle et son contrôle presque inexistant, il pouvait clairement voir sa propre trahison et les représailles plutôt justifiées de T'Pring. Elle avait précisément su qui comptait davantage que sa lointaine fiancée pour lui, où allait sa loyauté, et elle avait su où frapper pour lui infliger le plus de souffrances et gagner le maximum de bénéfices pour elle.

Il était forcé d'admirer la nature impitoyable du raisonnement qui l'avait gouvernée : elle était une pure Vulcaine dotée d'une intelligence pure et implacable. Et malgré ça, elle avait agi par émotion, car elle était avec Stonn depuis il ne savait combien de temps ; attendre le Défi n'avait pas été logique, quand il y avait d'autres solutions pour le cas où un autre compagnon, plus compatible était trouvé.

Comment pouvait-on lui permettre ça ? A côté de ça, devait-il pour autant avoir honte des prémices de la douce émotion d'amitié ?

Il dérivait, impuissant dans une mer de désespoir et de confusion qui constituaient à présent les émotions dominantes qui ravageaient son contrôle fracassé et, dans son désespoir, il se tourna vers le seul homme qui avait désormais toutes les raisons logiques de le craindre et qui pourtant d'en faisait rien.

Les quartiers de Kirk étaient programmés pour s'ouvrir à son approche, une marque de confiance dont il n'avait jamais abusé. Il marqua une pause à l'intérieur – juste le temps de saisir la fin d'un communiqué officiel, une réprimande menaçante d'après l'intonation, avant que la transmission ne prenne fin sur un mot bref et que l'écran devant l'humain ne devienne vide.

Kirk resta assis, les mains serrées devant lui sur le bureau pendant dix secondes avant de pivoter sa chaise vers la porte. Le visage de l'humain était rougi de colère et d'embarras, mais il parvint à se maîtriser avec effort, contrôlant son humiliation et s'exprimant calmement. Spock apprécia l'attention car son propre contrôle était au mieux chancelant.

« Komack n'est pas ravi. » Expliqua succinctement l'humain avec un roulement résigné d'épaules tendues quand il s'étira. Kirk fusilla du regard l'écran. « Je vais passer un sale quart d'heure sur Altair VI collé à ses basques, c'est moi qui vous le dit. »

« Je... je suis vraiment désolé. » Dit-il doucement, parfaitement conscient des raisons de la fureur de l'amiral envers son capitaine.

Les yeux de Kirk se relevèrent de surprise qui se mua en un sourire affectueux, chassant les traces de colère de son visage.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute, Mr Spock. » Répondit-il naturellement, offrant une porte de sortie si Spock voulait la prendre. « Vous n'en avez pas donné les ordres. Enfin, pas les derniers. » Ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire en coin car Spock avait en effet contre-ordonné un changement de cap à plusieurs reprises.

« Néanmoins, le blâme est mien. » Réfuta-t-il, refusant l'échappatoire qui lui était offerte. Les mains serrées dans son dos dans un effort pour se tenir immobile, il prit une inspiration mesurée et poursuivit. « Êtes-vous disponible pour en parler ? »

Kirk lui lança un regard curieux par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le petit réplicateur de boissons fixé au mur.

« Je vous ai jamais entendu être aussi direct avant, Spock. Du thé ? »

« Affirmatif. » Répondit-il machinalement, il s'assit sur la chaise que Kirk avait avancée et fixa son attention sur ses mains tandis qu'il commençait à calculer des séquences mathématiques d'une longueur improbable dans un effort pour se calmer.

Une main tendant une tasse fumante surgit soudainement devant lui, et avant que que ses réflexes en lambeaux ne le reprennent, il avait légèrement sursauté.

Le capitaine ne dit rien, mais une faible inquiétude papillonna dans ses yeux expressifs. « Du thé vert. » Fut le seul éclaircissement qu'il donna. « Bones dit que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour réguler votre biochimie ; vous allez mettre un moment avant de retrouver votre logique Vulcaine. »

Il appréciait à la fois la légèreté clinique de la discussion et la déduction évidente selon laquelle le commandant de bord avait demandé à son médecin quelles mesures il pouvait prendre pour l'aider. L'attention bienveillance de James T Kirk était inscrite partout, et son contrôle en lambeaux ne put réprimer la sensation de chaleur qui en découla.

« Merci. » Il exprima le terme humain de gratitude avant de siroter la douce boisson et reçut un hochement de tête en retour.

« Maintenant. » Commença Kirk après un moment de silence. « Je dois admettre être surpris de vous voir, Spock... j'ai pensé que je devrais vous traquer dans tout le vaisseau avant d'arriver à vous faire parler.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de prétendre être capable d'atteindre un niveau de méditation qui me permettrait de faire face aux événements. » Répondit-il franchement. « Nous arriverons à Altair VI demain soir. »

« En d'autres termes, parce que j'ai besoin de vous, vous devez être fonctionnel. » Formula Kirk aux sentiments non-dits, lui souriant affectueusement.

Il baissa la tête dans un acquiescement honteux.

Kirk prit une gorgée de son café et posa la tasse dans un coin. Il se pencha, les mains posées sur le bureau et soupira.

« Spock, je suis très inquiet pour vous. »

« Capitaine... »

« Laissez-moi finir. » Fut la douce requête. « Je ne peux pas prétendre en savoir beaucoup plus sur vous ou votre peuple, ni sur ce qui s'est passé là-bas. » Continua-t-il, levant une main pour la poser sur la manche bleue. « Mais... je peux au moins dire que vous avez été... » Kirk hésita avant de poursuivre sur sa lancée. « Que vous avez été rejeté par votre promise. C'est une chose qui n'est pas facile à accepter, du moins pour un humain. »

Il aurait pu rire du regard naïf de Kirk sur son mariage arrangé.

« Capitaine, le rejet de T'Pring mérite à peine d'être noté. »

« Mr Spock, j'ai remarqué que vous êtes un individu extrêmement précis. » Rétorqua immédiatement Kirk, les yeux verrouillés sur lui comme s'il voyait à travers son âme. « Et quand vous dites ''mérite _à peine_'', alors je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que vous n'avez pas dit ''ne mérite _pas_''. »

Il resta silencieux : comment cet humain ridiculement perceptif avait-il appris à saisir si aisément les subtilités de sa communication ? Il était pire qu'un Vulcain.

« Je ne suis pas en train de dire que vous avec le cœur brisé, Spock. » Ajouta doucement le capitaine. « Mais, Vulcain ou humain...cela doit, faut d'un meilleur terme, un tantinet vous _blesser_ . »

« Cela a peu d'importance, compte tenu... »

« Arrêtez. » Coupa fermement Kirk. « Si vous revenez encore sur la façon dont vous m'avez ''assassiné'', comment j'aurai dû vous placer en détention pour ça et comment je devrai ne jamais vous le pardonner – oui, je sais que vous n'avez pas mentionné le dernier point, mais vous n'en avez pas besoin, ça se voit dans vos yeux – alors je ne vais pas rester assis là à écouter. Il n'y a_ rien_ entre nous, vous comprenez ça, Spock ? »

Il ne pouvait comprendre la faculté de l'humain à pardonner, mais c'était une chose en laquelle il faisait confiance. Si Kirk pouvait lui pardonner, alors ce serait parfaitement irrespectueux pour lui de continuer à revenir sur le sujet comme s'il ne le croyait pas.

« Oui, monsieur. » Murmura-t-il les yeux baissés.

Kirk émit dans sa tasse de café un étrange et incohérent gargouillement.

« Ne me faites pas ces yeux de chien battu, Spock. » Bafouilla-t-il. « Arrêtez. C'est mauvais pour mon image de commandement si mon Premier Officier Vulcain peut me faire fondre comme une flaque. »

« Capitaine ? »

« Et il fait aussi très bien le regard _qui, moi le doux innocent_ ? » Poursuivit sèchement Kirk à un public invisible, faisant un geste par-dessus la table avec sa tasse à moitié pleine de mixture sucrée qui ballottait. Spock reçut un salut négligé avec la tasse avant qu'elle ne soit reposée sur la table. « Maintenant, que c'est réglé, Spock, sérieusement. » Dit l'homme toute légèreté envolée « Je... voudrais vous avouer quelque chose, si vous me le permettez. »

Il hocha la tête et resta droit, les deux mains serrées autour de la tasse chaude, tentant de tisser avec les fils de son contrôle un tissu assez grand pour couvrir les trous béants de sa paix mentale.

L'homme en face de lui sembla brusquement mal à l'aise à en juger par la manière avec laquelle il tournait sa tasse entre ses doigts nerveux. Finalement Kirk leva les yeux et lui offrit un demi sourire ironique.

« Cela vous surprendrait de savoir, Mr Spock que j'ai failli être marié une fois ? »

« Négatif. »

Kirk cilla, puis éclata de rire face à sa réponse catégorique.

« Vous devez être en train de redevenir vous-même pour retrouver votre capacité Vulcaine d'éviscérer verbalement aussi vite. » Rit l'homme avec un brin de tristesse. « Vous me blessez, mon ami. »

Il se surpris à se détendre sous la tendresse humaine contagieuse, bien qu'il ne vit pas ce que sa réponse véridique avait d'amusant.

« Bref, il y avait cette technicienne de laboratoire blonde à l'Académie... Gary Mitchell nous avait présentés. » Continua Kirk après un instant de pause, les yeux lointains, adoucis par le souvenir. **(2)** « Elle était brillante... absolument brillante. Et c'est toujours une scientifique de renom à Starfleet, d'ailleurs. »

Spock acquiesça pour montrer qu'il écoutait, bien qu'il ne vit pas le rapport avec leurs soucis présents.

Kirk soupira et revient dans le présent.

« J'ai cru que je l'aimais, Spock, j'ai été sur le point de l'épouser à un moment donné. Mais... eh bien, ça n'a tout simplement pas marché. » L'homme haussa les épaule, un peu tristement. « Et maintenant, avec du recul – je ne peux même pas vraiment dire si je l'aimais ou non : qui sait ? Nous étions jeunes et stupides... » Il devint lointain puis leva des yeux hantés, « Assez stupides pour avoir un enfant ensemble, Spock. »

Maintenant _ça_ ça le surprenait, et cela dû se voir car il reçut un hochement de tête grave.

« Oui, un enfant. » Répéta doucement l'homme. « Il est né après notre séparation. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. »

Il fronça les sourcils, du moins intérieurement car il ne pouvait concevoir que le plus éthique des hommes refusait de prendre part dans la vie de l'enfant – carrière dans Starfleet ou non.

Kirk acquiesça, encourageant.

« Vous vous demandez pourquoi je n'ai jamais parlé de lui, pourquoi je ne fais pas partie de sa vie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. » Admit-il. « Ça... ne vous ressemble pas du tout ; je présume qu'il y a une raison valable à votre absence de contact ? »

« La meilleures des raisons. » Renifla amèrement Kirk. « Elle ne veut pas que je l'approche. »

Un silence douloureux tomba pendant que son esprit tentait et échouait à comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un ne voudrait pas de cet homme dans sa vie. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Ce n'était pas logique.

« C'est comme ça, comme on dit. » Le capitaine rit amèrement, secoua la tête et leva les yeux, un peu hésitant. « Vous êtes conscient que si les journaux, ou même de mauvaises personnes à Starfleet découvraient ma petite maladresse... ça serait pas joli-joli. »

Il garda le silence un instant, et sut soudain quoi répondre exactement, aussi sincèrement qu'il le put.

« Jim... ce que vous dites restera entre nous. »

Les yeux de l'humain s'écarquillèrent, avant de s'emplir d'une douce chaleur dorée qu'il avait apprit à reconnaître comme étant adressée à un faible nombre à bord, et à lui tout particulièrement. Un privilège qu'il ne méritait pas mais qu'il était néanmoins... heureux de recevoir.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, tous les deux songeurs, mais leurs silences n'avaient jamais été gênants, puis le capitaine reprit la parole :

« Je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir vraiment, sincèrement, profondément aimée, Spock – mais elle m'a complètement rejeté quand il est né... et même si nous nous sommes séparés d'un commun accord avant, ça fait quand même _mal_. » Murmura Kirk avec des yeux doux. « Que vous teniez à T'Pring ou non, c'est _normal _d'avoir mal. »

« Ça ne l'est pas pour un Vulcain. » Rétorqua-t-il vivement, les yeux baissés. Non, admettre une telle chose était dangereuse, dans son état avec son manque de contrôle : il ne pouvait pas.

Une main chaude se posa gentiment sur son bras.

« Même pour un Vulcain, _c'est_ normal. » Insista Kirk, secouant doucement son bras pour appuyer ses propos. « Spock, répondez-moi. » Ajouta-t-il quand le Vulcain voulut l'interrompre par une autre protestation. « Si votre peuple est si dépourvu d'émotions, si complètement détaché de ce genre de choses, alors pourquoi y a-t-il un tel théâtre mystique autour du Défi ? Pourquoi tout ce drama si ce n'est pour une expérience émotionnelle ? Si ce n'est pas pour vous humilier, alors pourquoi ne pas s'être assis et annulé le contrat comme le font les humains ? En quoi continuer les combats à mort est-il logique ? Toute tradition, Vulcaine, humaine, ou d'ailleurs, prend racine dans l'attachement émotionnel au passé, et vous ne pouvez le nier. »

Il releva lentement la tête pour regarder l'humain, complètement stupéfait par cette idée sacrilège.

« Tel que je le vois, elle a fait ça pour vous humilier, Spock. » Déclara Kirk d'une voix tranchante de colère. « Tradition ou non, ça été calculé et planifié pour vous blesser, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle vous a fait du mal parce qu'elle savait comment s'y prendre. »

« Elle était dans son droit. » Rétorqua-t-il platement.

« Peut-être. » Concéda Kirk. « Je ne connais pas tout sur vous ou votre peuple, Spock, et ce n'est pas à moi de juger votre culture. Mais pour une race qui en ait dépourvue, vous attachez beaucoup d'émotions à vos traditions. Je ne vois pas en quoi ce ne serait pas logique pour vous d'être blessé par un tel rejet : ne rien ressentir voudrait dire que l'exercice n'avait en premier lieu aucun sens. »

« Jim votre logique est... »

« Bancale ? »

« Erronée. » Rectifia-t-il sèchement.

Kirk rit. « Sans aucun doute. » A travers la prise sur son bras, Spock sentit un élan de chaleureuse affection. « Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez désolé, je veux que vous _croyez_ que c'est illogique d'être blessé par tout ça. »

Il acquiesça, tentant maladroitement de transmettre par le regard ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais dire à haute voix.

« Et, je vous remercie. » Ajouta l'humain après un instant de silence chaleureux.

« Capitaine ? »

« Commandant, je n'en sais pas autant sur votre peuple que je le voudrais. » Répondit Kirk en tapotant son bras. « Mais j'en sais assez pour savoir que vous ne présenteriez pas n'importe quels humains comme étant vos _amis_ devant tout Vulcain dont vous vous souciez de l'opinion. Avoir sacrifié ainsi votre dignité ne _suffit_ pas ? »

Ce perspicace et incorrigible humain sera la _mort_ de sa précieuse dignité un jour.

« Ça ne l'était pas. » Admit-t-il, timidement.

Le sourire chaleureux de Kirk illumina la pièce, chassant les ombres de ce qui s'était passé sur Vulcain.

« Alors je crois que c'est moi qui devrais vous remercier et non l'inverse, Spock. »

Avec une inclinaison de la tête, il se permit de lui rendre son sourire avec les yeux.

« Comme vous voulez. »

* * *

**(1)** littéralement : _la mort par son propre esprit_

**(2) **_Where no man has gone before_ mentionne cette femme bonde, et le fandom s'accorde à penser qu'il s'agit de Carol Marcus, la mère du fils de Kirk : David que l'on voit dans _Star Trek II : The wrath of Khan_

* * *

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de la traductrice** : 4eme chapitre qui fait un gros bond dans le temps et s'attaque aux événements des films. Chapitre donc basé cette fois-ci sur le film_ Star Trek : The motion Picture_.

Et encore et toujours, je remercie Alienigena ma fidèle lectrice qui trépignait derrière son ordi d'impatience. :) Ma chère ce chapitre traduit est pour toi !

* * *

Spock de Vulcain avait participé à maintes entreprises dangereuses durant son service à Starfleet, mais bien peu au cours de ces trois dernières années. Et bien que tenter d'établir le contact avec un esprit artificiel de la taille d'une petite planète avait été une initiative périlleuse, il se demandait à présent si accepter de rencontrer sur le Pont d'Observation réaménagé un homme qu'il avait quitté il y a trois ans, dans des conditions très difficiles, ne serait peut-être pas plus dangereux.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment disputés, car au fond de lui, il ne pourrait jamais faire intentionnellement du mal à cet homme, mais ils ne s'étaient pas non plus quittés en bons termes pour utiliser la phraséologie humaine. Quand ils avaient été informés du refus de Starfleet à la demande de Kirk (à laquelle ils croyaient tous) pour une deuxième mission de cinq ans, le capitaine avait été si sidéré par le refus, que Spock n'avait pas su comment l'aider. En l'espace d'un seul communiqué, leur vaisseau leur avait confisqué pour être réaménagé et confié à un autre capitaine, leur équipage dispersé sur plusieurs vaisseaux et postes d'enseignant à l'Académie, et Kirk lui-même avait été promu Amiral.

La promotion et la perte de tout ce qu'ils possédaient, de tout ce qu'ils étaient, avaient été une surprise totale, et avaient tant estomaqué l'humain que Spock pouvait désormais aisément comprendre l'expression humaine qui disait que la nouvelle avait tout simplement brisé le cœur de Kirk. Le capitaine s'était retiré, se protégeant de tous ceux qui voulaient le féliciter pour une promotion qu'il n'avait jamais recherchée, qu'il n'avait jamais songé à rechercher et dont il ne voulait absolument pas.

Kirk était devenu tellement lointain, luttant contre la dépression alors que la mission arrivait à son terme, ajouté à cela la nouvelle que le Dr McCoy comptait profiter de sa retraite - en quoi, il n'en avait aucune idée, et Kirk avait refusé d'un parler – en retournant en Géorgie pour pratiquer à résidence, et Spock s'était trouvé complètement à la dérive. L'_Enterprise_ avait été son foyer pendant seize ans, et ces humains étaient ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la famille qu'il avait jamais eu. Son travail avec ces gens était sa vie, et tout cela s'était soudainement effondré, l'enterrant sous les décombres – lui et sa capacité à penser clairement.

Puis il avait entendu la rumeur, corroborée plus tard par Starfleet Command comme quoi il était sur le point de se voir attribuer le grade de capitaine du tout nouveau vaisseau d'exploration et de recherche : l'_Expédient_.

Et, il avait tout simplement paniqué.

Il n'avait aucun désir de commander, et certainement pas quand son capitaine – car il le serait toujours, malgré le rang de Starfleet – était relégué à un poste de bureau. _L'idée _même était détestable et ne s'accordait tout simplement pas avec l'univers. Il n'acceptait pas non plus aisément le changement, surtout aussi drastique après seize ans d'habitudes tranquilles. Il était une créature d'habitudes, le fait que celles-ci soient chamboulées par les caprices de l'Amirauté l'avait laissé impuissant, à la dérive dans un océan humain, et s'il avait pu admettre cette émotion : passablement effrayé de l'impact sur ce futur désormais incertain.

Et le seul homme qui aurait pu l'aider à faire face à ces difficultés était lui-même vidé par la perte dévastatrice du seul amour de sa vie. Kirk n'avait été d'aucune aide pour le rassurer, le repoussant fréquemment pendant ces dernières semaines de mission. L'humain souffrait, _souffrait_ tellement, et Spock avait eu bien assez de problèmes à résoudre sans en plus essayer de réconforter son capitaine misérable.

Sans ancrage dans une mer d'incertitude, Spock avait tout simplement commencé à dériver, alarmé, sans but ni compréhension, jusqu'au jour où il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques jours pour laisser cet homme derrière lui, passer à autre chose et prendre le commandement de son propre vaisseau.

Mais ce n'était pas cette prise de conscience qui l'avait conduit à Gol.

C'était plutôt le fait que la pensée même de quitter cet homme balayait de son esprit chaque semblant de pensée rationnelle et logique.

Il était devenu si dépendant de cet homme, à un point inexcusable pour un Vulcain. L'idée de quitter l'_Enterprise_ et son foyer était terrifiante, mais l'idée de quitter cet être solitaire l'effrayait au point de le rendre malade, au point de se retrouver à user de la phraséologie humaine : _cet homme lui manquait déjà _\- et c'était en ça qu'il avait réalisé un soir avec un choc glacé qu'il ne pouvait plus le permettre.

James T Kirk était _dangereux_.

Et, dans un pur instinct Vulcain de préservation, Spock de Vulcain l'avait fui.

Il n'avait pas été assez cruel pour partir sans rien dire à personne, bien qu'il ne puisse nier que cette pensée lui avait brièvement effleurer l'esprit. Mais il devait des explications à cet homme et demander, à défaut de son approbation, au moins sa compréhension.

Ça avait été plus facile à dire qu'à faire, et bien que Kirk lui ait affirmé qu'il comprenait que Spock devait trouver sa voie de la manière qu'il lui convenait le mieux en tant que Vulcain, il avait parfaitement su que l'humain avait été profondément peiné et s'était senti abandonné. Cela, il l'avait ressenti avant même d'avoir dit au revoir, et ça le hanterait durant les semaines du processus de purge des adeptes de Gol.

Mais le destin avait provoqué quelque chose d'incroyable, ce jour-là, trois ans plus tard, quand une conscience – un appel à l'aide plein de nostalgie, de besoin et de chagrin - l'avait atteint par delà le temps et l'espace, un appel que même son remarquablement entraînement n'avait pu ignorer.

Il semblait que le destin ait été déterminé à ce que James T Kirk soit si imbriqué dans son âme qu'il ne pouvait qu'accepter le fait que, sans lui, il n'était que la moitié d'un être. 2,75 ans avait été un temps assez long pour arriver à cette conclusion, et la destruction avortée de la Terre n'avait pas été vraiment nécessaire pour cimenter cette idée – cependant la corroboration avait été bienvenue.

Il avait été si près de détruire la seule chose qui comptait dans sa vie pendant le processus du _kolinarh_ qu'il ne fut jamais aussi reconnaissant d'avoir échoué.

Désormais, deux jours après la catastrophe avortée de V'Ger, une fois que l'_Enterprise_ se fut calmée et mise en route vers la Terre, il se tenait sur le Pont d'Observation familier – mais pas tant que ça – attendant de parler à l'homme qu'il avait fui trois ans auparavant.

Et il avait peur. Tellement peur.

Il n'avait pas craint de joindre son esprit à l'entité V'Ger, la peur était une émotion humaine – pure et extrêmement dangereuse – et elle avait au moins été purgée (du moins, le pensait-il) durant son parcours à Gol.

Et pourtant, maintenant, dans l'obscurité du Pont d'Observation de l'_Enterprise_, il attendait dans un silence nerveux la première conversation privée qu'il aurait avec cet homme devenu si cher pendant la mission de cinq ans et que Spock avait, il y a trois ans, littéralement fui dans la peur et la honte.

Il ne blâmerait pas Jim si l'homme ne voulait plus jamais parler avec lui, bien que ce scénario ait été démenti à l'Infirmerie mais maintenant, une fois l'adrénaline retombée et la réalité de la précarité de leur futur ayant repris ses droits, Kirk lui souhaiterait-il même la bienvenue ? Étaient-ils revenus à cette relation maladroite, amicale mais distante et strictement professionnelle qu'ils avaient entretenue lors des toutes premières semaines à bord de l'_Enterprise_ ? Kirk inclinerait-il la tête, lui parlerait-t-il froidement et passerait-t-il à autre chose, embrassant sa carrière à Starfleet, laissant Spock livré à lui-même ? Désormais, il n'avait plus nulle part où aller : il ne souhaitait pas retourner vivre sur Vulcain, ni poursuivre sa carrière à son propre compte. Mais si Kirk désirait passer à autre chose, qu'ils ne soient plus que des collègues et rien de plus, alors il serait obligé de choisir quel chemin sa vie allait emprunter – et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire, ni de l'endroit où il pourrait aller.

Son contrôle était toujours en lambeaux suite à la fusion mentale avec V'Ger, et il n'avait pas autant de force qu'il l'aurait souhaité pour contrôler ses propres réactions. L'idée qu'un de ces scénarios se concrétise était presque impensable. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le banc le plus proche et enfouit son visage dans ses mains frémissantes dans l'optique de maîtriser un esprit qui s'emballait.

Le sifflement d'une porte s'ouvrant, tellement plus discret que ceux des vieilles portes de l'_Enterprise_ l'alerta juste avant qu'une voix familière résonne gaiement entre les murs immaculés.

« Désolé, j'étais à l'ingénierie avec Scotty pour voir si nous pouvions gagner quelques heures sur les réparations afin qu'on puisse accélérer... Spock ? » Des pas rapides se rapprochèrent, et le mouvement d'air indiqua une proximité. « Hey. » Dit doucement la voix, tout proche de lui. « Vous allez bien ? »

« Négatif. » Murmura-t-il sincèrement, sans ouvrir les yeux ou lever son front qui reposait entre ses doigts tremblants.

Il perçut du mouvement, et quand il reprit enfin assez le contrôle sur ses émotions en lambeaux, il releva la tête. Jim s'était accroupi devant lui, l'observant avec une inquiétude qui brillait dans ses yeux.

« Puis-je aider ? » Demanda sérieusement l'humain, et Spock eut l'illogique envie de pleurer à cette question simple et dévouée.

« Je... sais pas. »

Ce n'est qu'à l'air surpris puis inquiet qui envahit le visage de l'humain qu'il réalisa que, dans sa détresse, il avait utilisé une contraction.

Kirk pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils pendant quelques instants, pensif et hésitant. Puis, une décision prise, il se releva et entraîna Spock avec lui vers les fenêtres en aluminium transparent. Pendant un moment ils restèrent debout à observer les étoiles, puis il sentit la main de l'amiral frotter doucement dans un va et vient la manche de sa robe de méditation, un geste apaisant qui calma ses nerfs à vif.

« D'accord. » Finit par murmurer Kirk, le ton calme était une douce mélodie dans la tourmente qui menaçait d'engloutir Spock de Vulcain dans la vague de découvrir pour la première fois qui il était vraiment – simplement Spock. Pas de Vulcain, pas de la Terre, pas la moitié de l'une et de l'autre : simplement lui-même. Il devrait remercier pour ça V'Ger, il lui en était reconnaissant mais en attendant, ses contrôles devaient être rétablis.

Jim parla encore :

« Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec V'Ger ? »

L'homme avait toujours été parfaitement conscient que son Premier Officier répondait mieux à des questions directes et précises qu'à des banalités.

« Négatif. »

« Quelque chose à voir avec le vaisseau ? »

« Négatif. »

Kirk lui jeta un regard en coin, voyant bien plus que ce qu'aucun humain ne devrait voir chez un Vulcain.

« Quelque chose à voir avec moi, alors. »

Son silence hurla la réponse plus fort qu'un murmure grossier ne raisonnerait au milieu d'un service religieux sacré.

Jim soupira et tourna un regard mélancolique vers la simulation informatique des étoiles qui scintillaient dans l'immensité de l'espace, celles qu'ils pouvaient voir quand ils n'étaient pas en vitesse de distorsion, l'une fila au loin devant leurs yeux, une brillante flèche de feu coloré brillant dans les ténèbres. Le silence s'enroula autour d'eux, mais pas l'un de ces anciens silences réconfortants ; c'était étrange, inconfortable, plein de doutes et de peurs inexprimés.

« J'étais tellement en _colère _contre vous, vous savez. » Finit par dire Kirk sans détacher son regard des étoiles. Sa voix était maîtrisée, calme, mais pleine de douleur latente. «_ Tellement_ en colère. Je pensais que je ne vous reverrai plus jamais – et si jamais ce n'était pas le cas, que vous ne me reconnaîtriez comme étant rien d'autre qu'un ancien collègue. Oui, j'ai fait des recherches sur le rituel du _kolinarh._ » Ajouta-t-il sévèrement et Spock se raidit. « Vous aviez négligé de me dire que c'était la purge de toute émotion, et qu'il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible une fois le processus accompli. Si vous reveniez, vous nous seriez revenu en étant rien d'autre qu'un _iceberg_ – et vous en avez été la preuve quand vous êtes monté à bord, au fait. »

La honte était une émotion qu'il n'avait pu vaincre tant elle était enracinée dans son esprit depuis ses expériences passées, et aux paroles mordantes de l'humain, sa tête ploya sous le poids du regret.

Les mains de Kirk se crispèrent sur la rampe bordant les fenêtres.

« Ces trois années ont été les pires de ma vie... sauf peut-être cet été sur Tarsus IV. » Murmura-t-il. « J'ai découvert que j'étais devenu bien trop dépendant du brillant Officier Scientifique hérité de Chris Pike, et sans vous et Bones, je suis complètement_ perdu_, Spock. Pendant des semaines après notre retour sur Terre, je n'ai pas pu être en état de faire quoique ce soit. » L'humain lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Et ce genre de... de dépendance n'est pas saine. »

« Non, elle ne l'est pas. » Acquiesça-t-il, les yeux toujours baissés.

« Je crois que ça m'a fait du bien d'avoir été rejeté et de rester debout sur mes deux pieds, où mourir en essayant. » Poursuivit pensivement Kirk. « J'ai appris de dures leçons ces dernières années, Spock... et je crois que vous aussi. »

« En effet. »

Un demi-sourire joua sur leurs deux visages à la boutade de l'humain, et pendant un instant le malaise se dissipa au profit d'une camaraderie naturelle.

Puis, après un long moment de silence, Kirk se tourna vers lui avec l'air brusque et nerveux d'un homme essayant de prendre une décision.

« Prêt pour un deuxième tour, s'ils m'autorisent à être capitaine d'un autre vaisseau ? »

« Que ce soit l'_Enterprise_ réaménagée ou sur la plus vieille épave de Starfleet, je vous suivrai si vous voulez de moi. » Répondit-il sincèrement, timidement et sans aucune hésitation.

« Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point vous m'avez manqué. » Murmura Kirk, secouant la tête de regrets douloureux. « Comme je suis heureux de vous voir. A... à quel point vous m'avez fait peur après être sorti vers V'Ger. » Un tremblement parcourut les fortes mains pendant un moment Spock sentit le frisson les parcourir tous les deux. « Ne doutez jamais que je serai heureux de vous ravoir avec nous – avec moi. » L'amiral se rapprocha sensiblement. « _Jamais_. »

La simple douceur du soulagement repoussa gentiment ses contrôles chancelants, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était monté à bord, il se sentait totalement en paix, rassuré de savoir que cet homme ne lui avait jamais menti et ne le ferait jamais. Cette simple sincérité et cette confiance, et quelque chose de plus profond et d'inqualifiable qu'il sentait tournoyer sous la surface de leur contact actuel – tout était clair, et il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'exprimer humainement le puissant sentiment de soulagement et de gratitude, qu'il l'était à cet instant.

Dans son manque de contrôle, sa tête s'abaissa sur les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, et pendant un instant leur fronts se touchèrent. Une étincelle de réconfort s'alluma en chacun d'eux à ce contact imprévu, le cri joyeux de deux esprits reconnaissant en chacun un ami perdu de longue date, et il sentit le bourdonnement d'excitation grandir dans les voies mentales complexes de l'humain quand il leva prudemment ses mains pour les reposer sur l'uniforme de Kirk. Tout allait bien et tout était en paix dans l'univers, à cet instant, il aurait pu en pleurer intérieurement de profonde gratitude.

Puis, à son horreur, la porte se rouvrit.

« Donnez-moi une minute pour parler à Spock, bon sang... Jim, je l'ai cherché part-aaaarg ! » La phrase s'acheva sur une incohérence étranglée, et il sentit l'amiral commencer à trembler d'un rire silencieux. « Oh, Seigneur, ayez pitié ! »

Spock se raidit et entreprit de se reculer, uniquement pour être promptement retenu par des mains humaines frémissantes. Il sentit les rides d'inquiétude sur le front de Kirk disparaître tandis que l'humain riait doucement.

« Bones, on ne vous a jamais appris à frapper ? »

« Sur une porte automatique ? » La question était une octave plus haute que le timbre habituel du médecin.

Kirk finit par le relâcher avec un sourire et s'empressa de croiser les mains derrière lui, adoptant un masque serein devant l'air extrêmement perturbé de Leonard McCoy.

« Oh, aller Bones vous réagissez comme si vous nous aviez surpris en train de faire des _bêtises. _» Renifla Kirk en roulant des yeux.

« Beurk. » McCoy plongea son visage dans une main fine et recula hâtivement vers la porte. « Ce que vous faites de vos temps libres ne me regarde pas... »

C'était une méprise et il ne pouvait définitivement _pas_ le laisser quitter cette pièce.

« Docteur, je vous _assure _que... »

« Je _plaisantais,_ Bones ! » L'exclamation horrifiée de Kirk suivit le praticien tandis qu'il fuyait en ricanant. « _BONES_ ! »

* * *

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de la traductrice** : nouveau chapitre basé sur le film : _Star Trek IV_ _the voyage home_

Je continue toujours et encore à remercier comme il se doit mes deux fidèles revieweuses : merci les filles !

* * *

Spock de Vulcain, après le _fal-tor-pan_, auquel on lui avait dit avoir été soumis, savait et ne savait plus, beaucoup de choses. Il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à connaître sur la science et l'histoire ainsi que tout autre sujet enregistré dans la base de données de la Fédération et celle de Vulcain, il savait qu'il avait été un membre respecté de Starfleet et que ces gens avaient été ses collègues, il savait aussi qu'il était à moitié humain, et par conséquent, au moins la moitié de ses pensées et de ses émotions devaient être humaines (et pourtant, il ne comprenait pas où étaient les différences), il savait l'importance de la mission qu'ils venaient de mener à bien. Mais, il ne savait pas encore qui il était, qui étaient exactement ces gens, pourquoi avait-il choisi une carrière à Starfleet par opposition à une carrière purement Vulcaine, pourquoi il se sentait si attiré par le petit humain aux yeux dorés et au rare sourire, pourquoi le guérisseur McCoy semblait être à la fois un ami et un ennemi, et pourquoi ces deux-là le perturbaient ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne savait pas. Mais il y avait un fait incontestable qu'il _savait_, instinctivement, même avant qu'il ne soit (littéralement) précipité dans cette maudite situation.

Il savait que que les Vulcains n'aimaient pas l'eau.

Il l'avait su dès l'instant où il avait décidé d'entrer dans le bassin des baleines pour s'entretenir avec le cétacé Gracie, mais le bassin avait été relativement chaud et l'entreprise absolument nécessaire au succès de leur mission. Et il était retourné sous le soleil chaud et une robe sèche avait bientôt dissipé le malaise qu'il avait ressenti à être aussi horriblement _humide_.

Cette fois-ci était assez différente : les embruns de l'océan étaient glacés selon les normes humaines, ils l'étaient davantage encore selon celles de Vulcain et, lorsqu'il ouvrit la trappe de l'Oiseau de Proie, le déluge de pluie battante qui s'abattit sur son visage en gouttelettes glacées et acérées le fit reculer avec un pur instinct félin. Cependant, il s'acquitta de sa tâche d'extraire les membres de cet équipage hétéroclite et les rejoignit bientôt sur le vaisseau Klingon à moitié submergé. Trempé et glacé en quelques secondes, il s'agrippa à l'échelle avec toute la fermeté qu'il put rassembler dans ses mains tremblantes et fit de son mieux pour ignorer les pans détrempés et gelés de sa robe qui claquaient contre ses jambes.

Puis ils attendirent.

Et attendirent.

Et attendirent.

La pluie battait, le vent soufflait, et sous eux, le frémissement du vaisseau se remplissant d'eau les secouait tous – et pourtant, il n'y avait aucun signe de l'amiral Kirk, ni des baleines qui sauveraient leurs vie et cette planète.

Où _était_-il ? Peut-être avait-il coulé dans le chaos à l'intérieur du vaisseau, à court d'air, totalement seul et impuissant, incapable de libérer les baleines et usant ses toutes dernières forces à essayer ?

Il aurait dû aller avec l'humain, sa force aurait été un atout. Et pourtant, il avait sans poser de questions obéi aux ordres brefs que Kirk lui avait donnés : de veiller à la sécurité et l'évacuation de ses hommes. Il avait obéi sans même réfléchir, et ça... avait semblé normal.

Et maintenant, il affrontait un autre de ces sentiments troublants qu'il n'avait pas encore appris à catégoriser et assimiler.

La peur.

Il ne savait même pas qui était vraiment cet homme, qui était James Tiberius Kirk pour Spock de Vulcain, ni comment un humain avait entremêlé son âme à la sienne au point que son esprit vide le reconnaissait toujours. Il s'était souvenu du nom de cet humain avant de se rappeler du sien, avait su que cet homme faisait partie intégrante de sa vie avant même de connaître les différences entre leurs espèces, et il avait su qu'il ne pourrait pas davantage abandonner cet homme qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter de respirer – et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

A présent, la perspective de perdre cet humain, cet humain incroyable, merveilleux, déroutant et mystérieux lui retournait l'estomac dans une pure panique humaine.

Le guérisseur McCoy, son gardien de _katra_, le regarda, les yeux bleus écarquillés par l'inquiétude, et non pour la première fois, Spock se demanda quelle place cet être unique occupait dans leur lien improbable – mais ce n'était pas le moment pour ces questions.

Jim n'avait toujours pas fait surface, ni les baleines.

Une gerbe d'eau de mer glacée les trempa à nouveau, et il frissonna, claquant des dents. L'humain à côté de lui jura copieusement en levant un poing agacé vers la crête de la vague qui s'éloignait d'eux, et Spock résista à l'envie de sourire car cette envie n'avait aucune raison logique. La gestuelle humaine était illogique il ne s'autoriserait pas à s'y livrer même en sachant qu'il était à priori à moitié humain. Durant ces derniers mois, il avait appris l'importance et la beauté du contrôle Vulcain total. Il était parfaitement sous contrôle.

Alors pourquoi sentait-il remuer en lui la nausée bouillonnante de peur tandis que les eaux agitées restaient sans mouvement de l'homme ou des deux baleines à bosse piégées en-dessous ?

McCoy se pencha vers l'eau, la scrutant avec angoisse, et il résista à l'envie de faire de même, car ce n'était pas un comportement Vulcain. Et pourtant, tandis que les embruns soufflaient autour d'eux, que le tonnerre et la pluie s'abattaient, il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer, une tâche ardue tant il était frigorifié.

Et puis soudain, une tête apparut au-dessus de l'eau tourmentée – les cheveux assombris, le visage déformé tandis qu'il haletait, mais Jim était vivant.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit les yeux de McCoy s'écarquiller tandis que Spock se penchait en avant, se retenant prudemment à l'échelle. La faible prise de Jim manqua sa main une première fois, puis une deuxième, mais à la troisième, elle s'y agrippa dans un claquement tandis que Spock le tirait vers l'aile du vaisseau en train de couler.

« Merci. » Entendit-il hoqueter entre les quintes de toux de l'humain, l'amiral barbota dans l'eau puis s'accrocha à lui un moment pour se reposer.

Et puis, elles furent là – George et Gracie, nageant et s'ébattant, et son ouïe fine parvint tout juste à percevoir des sons... un chant.

Puis, un moment plus tard, quand les nuages de dissipèrent, que la sonde cessa sa destruction involontaire de la Terre, les humains qui l'entouraient éclatèrent en hurlements et acclamations qui, à en juger par les étranges expressions, étaient des marques de joie et de triomphe. Une émotion qu'il n'avait pas encore vraiment vécue ni même vue – cette sensation euphorique de franc succès, malgré les obstacles qui s'y étaient opposés... C'était plutôt fascinant et exaltant.

Un par un, les humains sautèrent des ailes de l'Oiseau de Proie en train de sombrer pour s'ébattre sous le soleil qui baignait les eaux de la baie de San Francisco – son esprit nota tardivement avec horreur à quel point ils avaient endommagé le Golden Gate quand ils s'étaient écrasés. Le plaisir était une autre sensation qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait comprise jusqu'à maintenant lorsque, pour la première fois, la chaleur des rayons dorés perça son vêtement glacé et détrempé et commença à sécher les gouttelettes d'eau froide accrochées à son visage.

Une bataille d'éclaboussures éclata en-dessous de lui entre le Dr Taylor et Montgomery Scott qui sourit soudainement. Quant à lui,il se hissa sur un barreau de l'échelle, se mettant hors de portée. Les sons effervescents et joyeux des rires humains flottèrent autour de lui, baignant ses boucliers télépathiques dans la chaleur de la camaraderie.

Tout à coup, il réalisa qu'il n'était plus seul sur l'étroite échelle – et que la très dangereuse étincelle dans les yeux de l'amiral annonçait un gros soucis pour lui.

Bizarrement, il n'eut aucune envie de repousser l'humain ni de manifester une quelconque réticence au contact physique – mais il sut d'un coup, avant même que les mains de Jim ne soient sur lui que c'était une très, très mauvaise idée, _très très très mauvaise_...

Et il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus que gémir une protestation qu'il était déjà décroché de l'échelle et attiré dans l'eau par un humain malicieux.

Il n'aimait pas l'eau. Du tout. Sous aucune forme, surtout glacée. S'il restait dans cette température encore plus de 20,4 minutes, il allait commencer à succomber à l'hypothermie.

Sauf s'il parvenait à augmenter sa température corporelle, du moins temporairement, en tuant cet incorrigible humain qui avait osé faire une chose pareille.

Il émergea enfin au-dessus de l'eau, secouant la tête et hoquetant à cause de la température, pour découvrir que tout l'équipage composé de ces êtres uniques qui l'aimaient visiblement bien qu'il ne sache même pas qui ils étaient – étaient tous en train de rire, non pas en se moquant de lui, mais par plaisir de le voir, il pouvait en dire autant de leurs cris de joie mentaux et de bonheur unanime.

Jim nagea juste devant lui, ses yeux noisette dansaient, et l'humain lui lança un sourire malicieux qui brillait de joie pure, d'affection et de bonheur.

Et tout à coup, il ne sentit plus la froideur de l'eau : c'était comme si un rayon de soleil venait de percer son âme et d'y draper une chaude et heureuse couverture de confort, de réconfort et _d'appartenance_.

« Désolé. » Murmura Jim par-dessus la clameur des hurlements joyeux et les éclats de rire heureux de son équipage qui s'étreignaient et s'éclaboussaient, mais l'amiral impénitent regardait autre chose.

Quelque chose en lui se remit brutalement en place, ce même sentiment d'appartenance, de vouloir appartenir, de souhaiter à nouveau voir apparaître ce sourire éclatant sur le visage inquiet de cet être incroyable qui avant tant sacrifié pour lui.

Sa réponse fut naturellement donnée et il fut lui-même choqué de constater qu'elle ne lui demandait pas de réflexion. Ce n'était pas logique, de même pour le plan d'action extrêmement dangereux qu'il envisageait, et pourtant c'était... juste.

« Négatif, mais vous allez bientôt l'être. » Répondit-il sérieusement.

Puis il aspergea l'humain avec une gerbe si haute que Jim fut complètement submergé, jurant et hurlant sous le choc.

Six paires d'yeux écarquillés saluèrent ses actes et le reste de l'équipage devint silencieux, le dévisageant.

Avant qu'il ne commence à être embarrassé, l'amiral émergea, toussant, hoquetant et riant si fort qu'il pensa d'abord que l'homme allait s'asphyxier juste avant qu'ils n'aient même pu célébrer leur retour sur Terre.

« Vous... » Haleta Kirk, recrachant une gorgée d'eau, et recommençant à rire. « Vous êtes un homme mort, monsieur ! »

« Je crois que l'expression terrienne est ''merci mais j'ai déjà donné'' _Amiral._ » Ajouta-t-il impassible en expédiant de l'eau au nez de l'humain.

Il observa avec fascination le choc et l'amusement apparaître dans les yeux de l'homme, puis entreprit de se retirer avec précaution de l'eau tandis que la lueur se métamorphosait pour devenir quelque chose d'infiniment plus dangereux.

Jim plongea vers lui, d'une manière totalement kirkienne, sans s'embarrasser d'un avertissement, et s'il l'esquiva facilement, dans la foulée, ils arrosèrent un Dr McCoy qui tentait frénétiquement de s'éloigner. Le cri outragé et les jurons l'assourdirent temporairement (et le coup irrité qu'il reçu derrière la tête n'aida pas), donnant l'avantage à l'humain, ajouté à ses membres qui bougeaient plus lentement que d'habitude à cause du froid, il était incapable d'esquiver le prochain assaut.

Il s'attendait à être plongé sans cérémonie dans la baie glaciale, et fut choqué de se retrouver enveloppé dans l'étreinte très mouillée, très collante de cet humain unique qui avait trouvé le moyen de déverrouiller dans son âme nouvellement éveillée, une partie de ce qui avait été pendant tant de mois cachée derrière les barrières de l'inconnu.

Et pour la première fois, il ressentait...

… il _ressentait_.

Il n'avait plus ressenti depuis si longtemps, il avait oublié ce que c'était que de ressentir, et cet homme avait attendu pendant si longtemps, tentant si durement, si patiemment de l'aider à redécouvrir ce que ça signifiait. Pendant des mois, il le savait, au cours desquels cet être incroyable n'avait jamais perdu son sang-froid, ne lui avait jamais demandé plus qu'il ne pouvait donner dans son état déficient, n'offrant jamais rien d'autre que des souvenirs partagés, de la compassion et de la patience et... et à présent une émotion réconfortante les enveloppait tous les deux, sans l'entrave de son inaptitude. Quoi que c'était, c'était... merveilleux.

Demain, il se présenterait devant le tribunal aux côtés du plus remarquable de tous les êtres, et ferait face aux sanctions pour ses actes et partagerait sa condamnation parce que c'était _en ça_ qu'était sa place. Et même si Starfleet les bannissait dans le poste de surveillance le plus éloigné dans la Zone Neutre, ou les renvoyait déshonorés du service, ça n'aurait aucune importance. Ça faisait trois mois qu'il cherchait il ne savait quoi – et maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin trouvé, il ne serait pas assez stupide pour le laisser s'échapper afin d'être épargné des conséquences d'une cour martiale.

Il finit par rendre l'étreinte, et inclina sa tête contre l'épaule tremblante de l'humain, reconnaissant du camouflage offert par les embruns sur son visage.

* * *

A suivre pour le tout dernier chapitre...


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de la traductrice :** Dernier chapitre, **basé sur l'univers du reboot**. Quelques référence à _Generation_ sont également au rendez-vous bien que ce chapitre ne nécessite pas de l'avoir vu en entier pour le comprendre. Du moins, ça été mon cas.

Merci infiniment à mes deux fidèles revieweuses qui ont consciencieusement laissé des petits commentaires à chaque chapitre.

* * *

**Et une fois où Jim lui retourna la faveur**

Les petits – car c'est ainsi qu'il les appelait depuis des années, et malgré le fait qu'ils aient maintenant la trentaine, il n'était pas parvenu à se débarrasser de cette habitude – ne prenaient pas bien la nouvelle.

Tandis que son jeune homologue excusait son élan de protestation d'un simple ''regret qu'un des rares survivants d'une espèce en voie d'extinction néglige les anciennes coutumes'', il n'était pas dupe, car il pouvait lire son propre visage et reconnaître l'émotion humaine d'inquiétude et de chagrin quand il la voyait.

Et pendant tout ce temps, le jeune Kirk ne lui adressait pas un mot.

Pi'Jim **[1]**(car il devait au moins les distinguer dans sa tête par une quelconque manière afin que le souvenir de sha'Jim ne soit pas occulté, même involontairement) n'avait jamais au cours de sa jeune vie mouvementée bien accepté la perspective ou la réalité de la perte : une connaissance commune de ses proches qui excusait la réaction de l'humain face à la nouvelle.

Parce que Spock de Vulcain – la Vulcain de sa réalité originelle, et non celle de ce triste univers fragmenté que ses actes avaient par inadvertance crée – était mourant.

« C'est la voie de toutes choses, Jim. » Rappela-t-il avec gentillesse, lorsque cette jeune version de son cher capitaine pâlie et commença à fermement nier cette possibilité même.

Il persévéra à décrire et expliquer de la manière la plus sereine et la plus clinique qui lui soit donnée, le début du syndrome de Bendii et sa progression. Affliction autrefois assez rependue parmi son peuple en prenant de l'âge, il y avait désormais, dans cette réalité si peu de vieux Vulcains qui avaient survécu à la destruction de la planète que la maladie était devenue rare et ses traitements très coûteux.

« Vous savez que notre famille est tout à fait capable de se le permettre, même après avoir perdu il y a treize ans, les trois quarts de notre fortune dans la destruction de Vulcain. » Lui dit son jeune alter ego en serrant les mâchoires.

« J'en suis conscient, et je suis aussi conscient du fait que tu n'hésiterais pas à partager ces fonds, jeune homme. » Répondit-il doucement. « Mais tu dois me laisser faire mon propre choix. »

« Vous choisissez de vous laisser _mourir_ des mois avant. » Cingla Jim, avec plus de colère qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu chez les deux versions de lui-même**.**.

D'un certain point de vue, c'était en partie vrai. Le syndrome de Bendii ne se guérissait dans aucun univers : il s'agissait d'une dégénérescence neurologique, extrêmement invalidante et douloureuse qui durait pendant des années, voire des décennies, malgré les soins les plus avancés. Cependant, sans traitement, le patient mourait au bout de quelques mois au lieu de plusieurs décennies.

Mais Spock était las, si las. Son travail dans cet univers, ce qu'il pouvait faire à son âge sans attirer l'attention sur les paradoxes de son existence était achevé. Et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il était las ne pas appartenir à ce monde, de vivre avec la certitude que ce qu'il voyait autour de lui tous les jours était ce qu'il avait crée, au prix de tous ses rêves et de ses espoirs issus de son propre univers. Désormais, Romulus et Vulcain ne s'uniraient jamais, ni dans son univers ni dans celui-ci. Il avait échoué dans sa dernière mission diplomatique qui lui avait demandé des années interminables de préparation et d'efforts, et bien qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour changer ce qui s'était passé, cela n'atténuait pas la douleur avec laquelle il vivait chaque fois qu'il voyait ces fringantes jeunes versions de ses anciens collègues essayer de se frayer le même chemin dans un univers déformé.

Il croyait pouvoir être libéré du fardeau de la culpabilité.

Cependant cette jeune version enflammée de James Tiberius Kirk ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle : et comment le pourrait-il sans connaître le passé ?

En désespoir de cause, il fit appel à la logique de la jeune version de lui-même, soulignant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de prolonger son existence pour finalement succomber à la maladie comme tous ceux qui l'avaient contractée avant lui, et expliquer la raison de son refus d'être soigné.

Et il réalisa avec regret que son jeune homologue avait perdu une part de sa froide logique durant ces treize dernières années. Jim Kirk avait une influence corruptrice, et, ajouté à cela la fierté de la jeune version de lui-même pour son héritage humain induite par le décès de sa mère, avaient fait de Spock un être beaucoup moins conflictuel que lui-même. D'ordinaire, il aurait été reconnaissant de cette différence qui ne nécessiterait pas Gol et V'Ger pour éclaircir un esprit tourmenté – mais maintenant, l'acception totale de tout ce qu'était ce jeune Spock : à la fois humain et Vulcain – était simplement agaçante.

Cependant il aurait dû savoir que ce Spock se rangerait du côté de son capitaine, à tort ou à raison.

« J'ai fait mon choix. » Finit-il par couper avec une légère sévérité, et les deux voix se turent, stupéfaites. « Et il sera respecté. Je suis... désolé. » Acheva-t-il dans un murmure car il savait que dans quelques semaines, il ne les reconnaîtrait plus, ni même de réaliserait les avoir connu. Les dernières lumières qui l'avaient guidé à travers cet horrible et sombre univers pendant des années ne lui seraient plus visibles.

Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi.

« Nous serons dans le coin dans dix semaines, il en faudra au moins huit pour revenir de là où nous sommes. On pourra venir vous voir ? » Demanda finalement Jim, la voix tremblante, perdue.

Il inclina la tête. « Vous devez comprendre que je ne vous reconnaîtrai peut-être plus, mais... même si c'est le cas, je pense que votre présence de sera pas importune. » Répondit-il doucement.

« ... Ok. Ok. Mais... » Le jeune homme – plus si jeune maintenant, il devait en prendre conscience : sans ces yeux bleus, il pouvait presque voir son Jim Kirk durant ses plus jeunes années en tant que capitaine – déglutit, et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, il était désormais plus posé qu'il ne l'avait été dans ses jeunes années, mais était toujours impétueux. « Mais tenez bon, d'accord ? » Acheva Jim, impuissant.

Il acquiesça, reconnaissant la demande pour ce qu'elle était - _s'il vous plaît, ne mourez pas avant que nous puissions vous dire au revoir !_ \- et sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas être en mesure d'y répondre.

« Je m'y efforcerai. » Répondit-il et il vit ces yeux d'un bleu intense se durcirent instantanément, reconnaissant une absence d'engagement pour ce qu'elle était.

« Un simple effort sera inacceptable, Ambassadeur. » S'exprima son jeune alter ego avec un sérieux touchant, derrière l'épaule de son capitaine, et il ressentit l'envie de rire – une autre preuve que son état de santé se détériorait et en quelques semaines il ne sera plus capable d'anticiper ces pulsions, encore moins de leur résister.

Il baissa la tête, en partie pour apaiser le duo désemparé devant lui, et en partie pour cacher le fait qu'en raison de son manque de contrôle, il était au bord des larmes : car il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il les voyait l'un et l'autre, le dernier souvenir qu'il aurait tant qu'il avait encore toutes ses facultés.

« Spock ? » Le jeune homme semblait inquiet, angoissé, et il pouvait entendre la tension vibrer dans son ton en dépit de la déformation induite par une communication subspatiale.

Il devait mettre fin à cette conversation, avant que l'un d'entre eux ne dise quelque chose qu'en d'autres circonstances, ils pourraient regretter. S'il avait appris une chose, et qu'eux aussi avaient appris dans cet univers plus sombre et dur : c'est que personne ne pouvait prévoir le futur et que les traditions devaient s'adapter en conséquence.

Son Jim était parti pour le voyage inaugural de l'_Enterprise-B_ avec un sourire et un joyeux au-revoir. Spock s'était contenté de hocher la tête et avait même fait une concession à la tradition humaine de faire un signe de la main quand le visage de l'homme était apparu à la vitre de la navette juste avant son décollage. Son capitaine, désormais à la retraite, en avait rayonné et lui avait agité la main en retour tandis que la navette décollait du sol.

Jim n'était jamais revenu.

Et il était reconnaissant, depuis plus d'un siècle maintenant, d'avoir fait cette petite concession à la coutume humaine.

Il aurait seulement souhaité que son éducation Vulcaine lui ait permis de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi que son capitaine aurait pu se rappeler dans ses derniers instants pour se réconforter avant de mourir – même un petit ''soyez prudent'' comme le disaient fréquemment les humains avant de se lancer dans des situations dangereuses, aurait été préférable au silence tranquille qu'ils avaient échangé avant l'embarquement à bord de la navette.

Mais il n'avait rien dit, ne sachant pas que ce serait sa dernière opportunité, et depuis plus de cent ans, il vivait en sachant que les dernières paroles que Jim lui avait adressées étaient ''Prenez soin de vous, mon ami.'' et que les siennes avaient été un simple ''Je vous verrai à votre retour, Jim.'' Les premières avaient été une réprimande affectueuse, les dernières : un mensonge.

Ses dernières paroles envers son capitaine avaient été un _mensonge_, aussi involontaires qu'elles fussent.

Il ne se l'était jamais pardonné.

Mais là était le temps pour le travail ; il y aurait assez de temps pour le repos.

« J'ai laissé des dernières instructions à Sarek, jeune homme. » Informa-t-il son alter ego, et il vit les yeux du jeune Vulcain s'adoucirent au terme affectueux : car il n'était plus si jeune maintenant. « J'ai demandé à ce que mon katra soit libéré au lieu d'être préservé dans l'arche katrique. »

« Q_uoi ?_ »

« Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux. » Protesta son jeune alter ego avec la même horreur que Kirk, tous les deux réalisant la signification de ses décisions.

« Je le suis. » Répondit-il sereinement « C'est mon souhait, et mon droit. »

« Votre droit. » Lâcha platement le jeune Spock avec une intonation dangereuse. « Votre droit de refuser à notre espèce en danger les bénéfices de votre katra pour les futures générations. »

« Spock. » Dit-il réprobateur. « Ce n'est pas mon univers, et mon katra ne bénéficiera à personne. Tes traditions t'ont rendu aveugle à la vérité : que le katra est une essence vivante, une âme, tout ce que l'on est – et je ne souhaite pas être absorbé par le collectif mental Vulcain durant toute l'éternité de cet univers. Ce n'est pas ma Vulcain, et ce n'est pas ma destinée. »

« Attendez, attendez une minutes. » Intervint Jim avec irritation en agitant une main entre eux. « Laissez-moi comprendre, vous voulez que votre âme erre pour l'éternité comme le fantôme de Scrooge ? »

« Votre référence littéraire **[2] **n'est pas tout à fait pertinente, mais dans l'idée est correcte, Jim. »

« C'est pas un peu... illogique ? »

« Hautement illogique. » Le ton de son jeune alter ego était glacial. « L'objectif des rites katriques Vulcains est de laisser des souvenirs, une essence, des instructions pour ses disciples et sa famille. Le refuser à une culture menacée est à la fois peu orthodoxe et non Vulcain. »

Les mots ne piquèrent pas comme ils l'auraient fait venant d'un autre, car il était Spock, et il comprenait la féroce loyauté du jeune homme envers son espèce en danger. Mais c'était sa décision, car il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour saisir ce dernier espoir auquel il se raccrochait depuis plus d'un siècle.

« Appelles cela comme tu veux, jeune homme. » Dit-il doucement. « Mais ma décision est valable. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez mon raisonnement. Néanmoins, je m'attends à se que vous respectiez mes souhaits. »

Pi'Jim lui lança un regard calculateur et il sut que l'homme avait vaguement compris ce que le jeune Spock n'avait pas encore saisi. Un long regard passa entre eux et il s'autorisa un petit sourire. Le capitaine acquiesça et posa une main apaisante sur la manche bleue de son jeune homologue.

« Tout va bien, Spock. » Assura-t-il doucement. « Il sait ce qu'il fait. »

Pendant un instant il crut que le jeune Vulcain allait protester tant son expression était pleine de pâle fureur, mais après un moment, Spock s'apaisa et finit par se détendre avec un signe de tête réticent. De toute évidence, Jim avait appris à partager les perceptions mentales par contact et il usait de son influence comme n'importe quel Kirk : sans vergogne.

Un sifflement retentit à travers la fréquence et Spock quitta le champ de l'écran pour aller répondre à l'appel. Jim l'observa et son cœur se brisa un peu plus en voyant le chagrin emplir les magnifiques yeux bleus.

« Le temps qu'on arrive, vous ne nous reconnaîtrez plus, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Jim avec la franchise qui avait toujours défini leurs interactions.

Les faux-semblants étaient inutiles : cette version de son capitaine avait toujours était mentalement plus réceptive qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible – peut-être à cause de la fusion mentale sur Delta Vega – et Jim pouvait davantage percevoir que son jeune alter ego, même à cette distance.

« C'est fort probable, oui, Jim. » Répondit-il tristement.

« Dites-moi encore une fois pourquoi vous ne voulez pas du traitement, Spock. » Le visage du jeune capitaine était plein de chagrin, de douleur et de trahison accablante. Kirk rapprocha son siège de l'écran, tendit la main comme pour toucher son interlocuteur. « Pourquoi le refuser, Spock ? Vous pourriez encore vivre quelques années et votre vie est précieuse pour votre peuple – alors pourquoi vous ne voulez pas prendre le traitement ? »

« Jim. » Murmura-t-il, incapable de supporter la douleur qu'il voyait sur le visage du jeune homme. « Oh, Jim. Tu ne comprends donc pas ? »

Les larmes brillèrent, pleine de colère contenue dans les yeux du jeune homme.

« Comprendre quoi ? »

Il releva les yeux et soutint le regard avec le sien plein de nostalgie et de désir.

« Je dois retrouver mon capitaine, jeune homme. »

Jim cligna des yeux.

« Vous pouvez répéter ? »

« Je n'ai pas senti sa mort, il y a si longtemps, Jim. » Expliqua-t-il. « Le Capitaine Picard m'a dit qu'il était mort, mais... mais je n'ai rien senti. Le mystère est inexplicable. J'ai senti ta présence dès que tu es entré dans la grotte sur Delta Vega, Jim – de la même manière, si mon... mon Jim était vraiment mort sur Veridian III, je l'aurai senti, même en étant sur Romulus. » Il secoua tristement la tête. « Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi je n'ai rien senti, excepté peut-être que son âme n'est pas morte avec son corps. Je passerai l'éternité à tenter de le retrouver s'il le faut. »

« Vous n'êtes pas de cet univers, Spock. » Lui rappela Jim terriblement abrupt.

« Le katra, l'âme – qu'importe comme tu préfères appeler l'essence qui vit après la mort – n'est pas une entité liée à une dimension, Pi'Jim. » Sa voix était calme et une promesse solennelle s'attarda avec clarté entre eux. « Je le retrouverai, même si ça doit me prendre jusqu'à la fin des Temps pour fouiller le multivers. »

Pendant ce temps, son jeune homologue était revenu, juste le temps d'entendre la fin de cette conversation. Jim avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer et cette vue lui brisa le cœur.

Son jeune alter ego regarda à travers la communication, analysant, et il vit le moment où l'acception s'inscrivit sur les traits du jeune homme. Spock leva une main formant le ta'al et inclina respectueusement la tête.

« Alors nous vous souhaitons paix et succès dans votre quête. » Déclara son jeune alter ego avec calme et respect.

Il rendit le geste.

« Je vous en remercie. Et si, en raison de ces circonstances, nous ne nous revoyons plus, sachez que je... »

« Je peux pas faire ça. »

Il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre l'interruption étranglée avant que Kirk ne devienne livide et ne décolle de sa chaise, laissant l'écran vide. Le chuintement d'une porte automatique indiqua qu'il n'avait pas seulement quitté la communication mais aussi la pièce.

Son jeune homologue suivit du regard l'humain avec une inquiétude à peine voilée.

« Va auprès de lui, jeune homme. » Dit-il doucement.

« Et vous ? » S'enquit Spock, les yeux sombres.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. » Sa voix s'adoucit, bien trop pour être acceptable selon les normes Vulcaines mais on pouvait encore une fois l'excuser de cette démonstration éhontée d'affection et de nostalgie car il commençait à être en proie au syndrome de Bendii.

Spock s'agita, incertain puis s'immobilisa et lui retourna un regard interrogateur à travers l'écran.

« Que dois-je lui dire ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Dis-lui... » Il sourit. « Dis-lui que je suis heureux – car j'ai eu le meilleur des deux James Kirk. C'est plus que ce que je mérite. »

Les lèvres de son jeune alter ego frémirent, une réaction de doux acquiescement. « Je le ferai, de plus je vous souhaite de réussir... et comme le diraient les humains : bonne chance dans votre recherche. » Dit-il.

La sincérité était évidente et il apprécia l'attention.

« Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de te rappeler de chérir ce que tu as, Spock. »

Le jeune homme hocha solennellement la tête.

« Je prendrai, comme vous dites ''bien soin de lui''. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas. Maintenant, va auprès de lui, Spock. »

Il vit son jeune alter ego lui offrir le _ta'al_ encore une fois en un dernier geste de respect. « Paix et puissiez-vous trouver ce que votre âme recherche. » Dit Spock, puis il partit, le laissant observer la cabine vide du capitaine pendant quelques secondes avant que l'ordinateur ne détecte l'absence de communication et ne s'éteigne.

Il se détourna lentement de l'écran, l'esprit étrangement apaisé malgré la conscience de son état.

Tandis qu'il se levait précautionneusement pour retourner à son travail, la solidité rassurante d'un petit pendentif s'appuya contre sa poitrine, protégé et en sécurité sous ses vêtements de méditation.

Et il n'avait pas peur.

**oOo**

Le service fut rapidement expédié, car la tradition Vulcaine était enveloppée de rites katriques et de mysticisme : pour un aîné, refuser l'anonymat du collectif était un anathème. Pour cette raison, et parce que l'ambassadeur Spock (il avait choisi le pseudonyme Selek pour les rares occasions où il devait s'entretenir avec quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas son secret) était resté en dehors de toute sphère d'influence publique, et n'était donc connu que par quelques colons Vulcains du Conseil, et les funérailles furent une affaire privée et presque ignorée.

Deux silhouettes se tinrent dans les ombres, le soleil matinal scintilla sur les ornements et les galons des uniformes de Starfleet, et quelques Aînés regardèrent interrogateurs ce jeune humain avec son ombre Vulcaine, qui pleurait un vieil homme qu'ils n'avaient guère connu.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il savait que quelque chose s'était passé que le Capitaine... Picard, c'est ça ? était parti avec une copie de lui-même pour sauver l'univers, ou quoiqu'ils aient fait. Il y avait de la beauté dans le Nexus : il n'était pas prêt à suivre le premier venu après sa mort juste parce que l'homme avait prétendu que son vaisseau, son équipage et le monde était en danger. Un double ferait tout aussi bien l'affaire, et il pourrait rester dans la sérénité parfaite et la paix de son paradis – il l'avait bien mérité après la mort, non ?

Mais alors, pourquoi cette horrible et nauséeuse sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas ?

« Probablement parce qu'il _y a_ quelque chose qui ne va pas. » Vint une voix lente, basse et calme derrière lui, et il pivota sur son siège pour voir une femme qui se tenait là : grande, les yeux et les cheveux noirs, assez belle... mais elle dégageait l'aura de quelqu'un qui en avait bien trop vu et ne pourrait jamais oublier.

« Et vous êtes... ? » S'enquit-il avec une certaine inquiétude, car même si cet endroit avait l'habitude de conjurer des personnes intéressantes avec qui faire connaissance, il n'avait jamais oublié cet aspect troublant qui lui rappelait la planète Shore Leave... attendez, la planète Shore Leave ? Sa mémoire flamboya à nouveau, invoquant des fragments de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Les noms n'ont pas n'importance ici. » Dit-elle en marchant gracieusement dans la clairière, contournant habilement les souches et les branches éparpillées. « Ce qui_ est _important, c'est la sensation que vous éprouvez. Voulez-vous m'en parler ? »

Il la regarda avec méfiance s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais finit par hausser les épaules.

« Je croyais que nous n'étions pas censé ressentir autre chose que la paix et le bonheur, ici. » Commença-t-il en se penchant en arrière pour contempler la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les arbres, faisant danser les nuages de pollen et les grains de poussière en suspension.

« Non. »

Il dévisagea la femme avec un long regard en coin, tandis qu'elle clignait calmement des yeux vers lui.

« Alors, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas, que je ne suis pas censé être ici ? »

« Peut-être parce que vous ne devriez pas être là. »

Il renifla.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule. C'est la vie après la mort : je peux avoir ce que je veux, quand je veux, faire ce que je veux ou et quand je veux. »

« Et les gens que vous désirez ? »

La question le coupa momentanément. « Quoi ? »

« Je disais, et les gens que vous désirez ? » Répéta-t-elle, ses yeux perçants scrutant son visage. « Avez-vous toujours été capable d'invoquer tous les gens que vous connaissez, de les rencontrer ici, de les avoir ici avec vous ? »

« Les gens que... je connais ? » Pour la première fois le doute jaillit dans son esprit. Les gens qu'il connaissait... mais il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de quiconque. Pas de noms, de visages, rien...

Il avait bien eu des amis avant d'arriver ici, n'est-ce pas ?

« Quelque chose ne va pas. » Souffla-t-il encore en massant ses tempes avec ses deux mains. « Pourquoi ne suis-je plus heureux ici ? »

« Le Capitaine Picard a été assez fort pour le comprendre avec un peu d'aide. » Répondit gentiment la femme. « Vous êtes tout aussi célèbre dans l'histoire que lui : je ne suis pas surprise que vous puissiez percevoir la vérité.

« Alors il avait raison – ce n'est pas le paradis ou quelque soit la version de l'au-delà que vous appelez. » Murmura-t-il. « C'est une illusion. »

« Non, c'est réel. » Répliqua-t-elle calmement. « Aussi réel qu'un autre lieu dans l'univers : vous êtes vraiment au paradis. »

« Comme le voile qui sépare la douleur de l'enfer et le paradis est mince. » Murmura-t-il avant de réaliser qu'il ne savait absolument pas d'où venait la connaissance de cette citation.

« George William Russell. » Fournit sereinement la mystérieuse femme.

Les poings se serrèrent sur ses genoux, et il finit par tourner la tête vers elle, déterminé à avoir des réponses. « Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » Demanda-t-il. « Pourquoi moi, pourquoi maintenant, qu'est-ce ce qui se passe ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous dire ce que vous voulez entendre, Capitaine. » Le titre le figea momentanément, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'exprimer sa surprise, et poursuivit. « Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses : je suis moi-même une copie. »

« Mais vous savez des choses. » Rétorqua-t-il, se penchant vers elle. « Dites-moi ! »

Elle soupira et passa un moment à réarranger sa jupe, puis : « Vous ne me croirez pas, vous savez. » Dit-elle, levant les yeux vers lui.

« Savoir quoi ? »

« Que vous devez quitter cet endroit – pour de vrai cette fois. Pas un copie : vous. »

Il recula, horrifié.

« Partir ? Vous êtes folle ? »

« Le plus loin d'ici. » Répondit-elle, impassible « J'ai dit que vous ne me croiriez pas. »

Un peu décontenancé, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. « Vous pouvez m'expliquer, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Vous n'appartenez pas à cet endroit, James Kirk, pas dans ce paradis multi-dimensionnel. Votre destin se trouve ailleurs. »

« Où ? » Et plus important, pourquoi croyait-il viscéralement qu'elle disait la vérité ?

« Parmi les étoiles... avec quelqu'un que vous avez oublié. »

Les yeux de la femme devinrent tristes, compatissants, mais son cœur à lui devint glacé à l'idée qu'il avait oublié quelqu'un d'important – bien plus qu'important s'il jugeait les réactions de la femme.

« Oublié. » dit-il hébété.

« Totalement oublié. Cet endroit fait ça, vous savez – parce que se rappeler de ceux qui sont hors du Nexus n'apporte que chagrin et autres émotions qui n'ont pas leurs places dans un monde parfait. » Les yeux noirs le regardèrent avec ce qu'il savait être de la sympathie. « Vous ne vous souvenez pas de lui, mais votre âme, elle se souvient – c'est la raison de votre malaise actuel. »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Ses yeux s'adoucirent et une main fine vint reposer sur son bras. « Il est mort ce matin, dans son Univers et son Temps. Même ici, même sans savoir pourquoi, votre âme l'a senti, et reconnaît la perte. »

Une sensation de malaise se diffusa de son estomac jusqu'à sa gorge, confirmant ce que son esprit refusait de considérer comme vrai dans un paradis.

« En bien quand serai-je capable d'oublier tout ça et revenir comme c'était avant ? » Demanda-t-il en massant ses tempes.

« Bientôt. » Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. « La sensation passera et vous aurez oublié si vous vous le permettez. Mais... »

« Mais ? »

« Rien. » Elle se redressa, manifestement prête à partir et une petite partie de son âme hurla un avertissement de ne pas la laisser partir avant qu'elle n'ait fini.

« Attendez ! »

Elle s'arrêta, majestueuse et sereine sous le ciel embrasé du couché de soleil. « Oui, Capitaine ? »

Il se releva, fit quelques pas en arrière avant de se retourner et de lui faire face. « Finissez s'il vous plaît. » demanda-t-il anxieux.

« Êtes vous certain de le vouloir ? »

« Oui. » Murmura-t-il « Il y a quelque chose d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. » Acquiesça-t-elle. D'une douce main sur son bras, elle le ramena sur leurs sièges. « Vous ne devriez pas être là, James Kirk. Bien que vous ne vous soyez jamais souvenu de la manière dont vous êtes arrivé ici, je peux vous affirmer que c'est par accident : vous devriez être ailleurs. »

« Vous avez dit quelque chose à propos de mon destin tout à l'heure, il est différent de celui-là ? » Dit-il en observant le paradis qu'il avait crée ici avec tout ce qu'il avait jamais désiré et aimé.

« Oui. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? »

Les douces paroles s'insinuèrent dans son subconscient, et pendant un instant, il entendit une voix, une nouvelle voix et vit une silhouette floue avant que la vision ne disparaisse de sa mémoire.

« Mon premier et meilleur destin. » Souffla-t-il ne sachant comment il se souvenait de cette phrase avant qu'elle ne disparaisse comme une brume dans les rayons du soleil.

La femme hocha la tête, ses dents miroitant dans un magnifique sourire satisfait. « Exactement. Vous n'êtes pas supposé être là. Et... » Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, et il frémit sous ce regard intense et sérieux « Vous devez partir. »

« Non. » Fut le prompt refus terrifié et l'idée le fit battre en retraite d'horreur. « Pourquoi voudrais-je quitter cet endroit ? »

« Parce qu'il est un mensonge. » Dit-elle calmement, gentiment, mais avec une sévérité tranchante comme un rasoir qui lui fit instinctivement accepter cette réponse comme véridique. « Ce n'est pas le paradis, Kirk – ce n'est qu'un endroit hors du temps et de l'espace, quelque chose que le Nexus a crée pour vous sans que vous le sachiez, quelque chose d'extrêmement profond, dont votre âme avait besoin. Ce n'est pas la vie après la mort. C'est l'absence d'existence. »

Il déglutit, incapable de nier la peur déraisonnable qui l'envahit à cette idée.

« Je sais que ça ne semble pas avoir de sens de quitter cet endroit. » Dit-elle. « Mais votre destin n'est pas ici.

« Je ne vais pas mettre en jeu le paradis sur l'affirmation de quelqu'un comme quoi j'aurai un destin ailleurs – et de toute façon... » Renifla-t-il « Si je quitte cet endroit, je serai mort dans le monde réel, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » Acquiesça tranquillement la femme. « En partant d'ici vous devez vous préparer à mourir physiquement, à être réduit à votre forme primaire : l'âme humaine. »

« Eh bien dans ce cas, je serai un idiot d'abandonner ça ! »

« Et idiot de se croire sage, mais... »

« … un homme sage se sait idiot, oui, j'ai fini par me souvenir de mon Shakespeare à défaut d'autres choses. » Rit-il.

La femme inclina légèrement la tête. « Et quand est-il de votre Dickens ? _C'est de loin la meilleure chose que je fais_ ?

Il sentit le sang refluer de son visage et son cœur se serrer pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait comprendre.

« Alors vous vous souvenez, du moins, votre âme se souvient. » Dit-elle « Comment pouvez-vous en douter ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas. » Balbutia-t-il, plus que jamais doutant de lui-même qu'il ne l'avait été à bord d'un vaisseau. Attendez, à bord d'un _vaisseau_ ? Picard l'avait convaincu de sa propre histoire, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une connaissance lui revenait sans qu'il y réfléchisse sciemment. Mais il était fatigué de tourner autour du pot. « Pourquoi... dites-moi, donnez-moi une bonne raison pour que je vous écoute et pourquoi je devrais partir d'ici ? »

La femme se releva et lui offrit un dernier et triste sourire. « Parce que quelqu'un fouille tous les univers pour vous chercher et ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il ne vous aura pas retrouvé. Vous pouvez attendre toute l'éternité pour renoncer à cette illusion que vous croyez être le paradis, mais tant que vous ne quitterez pas cet endroit, il n'aura de cesse de vous rechercher. Dans chaque univers, dans chaque instant, dans tous les temps, il vous cherchera jusqu'à ce qu'il vous trouve. C'est votre choix, Capitaine, pendant combien d'années, de siècles, de millénaires vous allez lui faire fouiller les galaxies et les univers pour vous retrouver. »

Avant que son esprit abasourdi n'ait réellement pu encaisser, elle s'était évanouie dans le crépuscule.

Tremblant et nauséeux, il retomba sur le banc et plaça sa tête entre ses mains.

**oOo**

Ça lui prit de nombreux mois – du moins, le pensait-il, d'après Picard, le temps était relatif dans le Nexus et il était possible qu'il n'ait mis que quelques heures pour se décider, mais il ne semblait pouvoir échapper à la soudaine nostalgie et au désir qui s'étaient incrustés dans son âme, chassant la joie et le contentement de ce prétendu paradis, l'invitant comme une sirène mortelle vers la non-existence physique.

Mais il avait réalisé après une journée futile, qu'il était James Tiberius Kirk, capitaine du vaisseau amiral _Enterprise_ de la Fédération, et qu'il n'avait jamais reculé devant un défi si ses tripes lui disaient vrai.

Ça et l'idée que quelque part, dans le multivers, quelqu'un était si imbriqué dans son âme qu'il passerait l'éternité à rechercher James T Kirk... cette l'idée l'inonda d'émerveillement. Quitter cette illusion de paradis était bien peu de chose en retour d'une telle dévotion.

Comme ce n'était qu'un paradis qu'il avait crée, aucun préparation n'était nécessaire : il se contenta d'envoyer une fervente prière aux divinités de l'univers pour le guider sur son chemin...

… et à la manière du véritable capitaine James Tiberius Kirk, il fit le grand saut sans un regard en arrière.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Comme si le transport de fournitures vers New Vulcain pour le NVSA annuel présidant la cérémonie des Sciences Galactiques Awards n'était assez ennuyeux et fastidieux, il ne fut absolument pas ravi d'être tiré de son premier sommeil réparateur qu'il avait depuis longtemps par son Premier Officier – ami ou non, ça ne se faisait _juste pas_ – qui fit irruption dans sa chambre via leur salle de bain commune sans demander la permission et le secouait pour le réveiller.

Le secouait _littéralement_ pour le réveiller. Non mais sérieusement. Après treize ans, on aurait pu s'attendre à ce que Spock sache qu'il y avait mieux à faire que de le déranger après la journée infernale qu'il avait passé, à moins que le vaisseau ne soit sur le point d'exploser ou un truc dans le même genre.

« Ça a intérêt à être important parce que, _t'hy'la_ ou non, je vais vous botter votre cul Vulcain jusque dans le couloir, et je me _fiche_ des rumeurs que ça va provoquer. » Grogna-t-il dans son oreiller.

« Je crois que vous devriez voir ça, Jim. »

Il entrouvrit un œil, notant l'étrangeté d'un Spock se tenant au-dessus de lui dans son pyjama bleu scientifique (sérieusement, la diversité des couleurs, Spock ?) et l'appelant par son prénom sans qu'on le lui demande. Le nez du Vulcain était à quelques centimètres de son padd, la lueur donnait à ses cheveux un reflet bleu et une étrange teinte à sa peau... genre comme un vampire Andorian.

D'accord, alors il avait vraiment besoin de dormir. Se relevant sur un coude, il baissa les yeux tandis que Spock s'agenouillait à côté de son lit et plaçait le padd sous son nez.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Le phénomène scientifique de l'année, apparemment. »

Les yeux de Spock scintillaient de joie intellectuelle, il pouvait le voir et par respect pour l'Equipe Scientifique, il soupira et tenta de se concentrer sur les articles de presse et les images.

« ...D'accord, donc ils ont découvert une nouvelle étoile là où était autrefois Vulcain ? » Finit-il par résumer, et il fut heureux qu'ils puissent parler de la planète détruite sans la douleur aiguë des années passées.

« Pas une nouvelle étoile, Capitaine. Une étoile _binaire_. » Les yeux de Spock se levèrent. « Deux étoiles parfaitement équidistantes de l'emplacement du noyau de Vulcain et gravitant autour de la position de l'ancienne planète. »

Ok, alors là, ça attirait son attention.

« C'est bizarre, vous croyez pas ? » Demanda-t-il en se redressant et en se frottant les yeux.

« Assurément. » Fut la réponse succincte et Spock s'assit sur le bord de son lit et parcourut les pages en quête de quelques photos. « Plus inhabituel encore est le fait que les étoiles n'apparaissent bien sûr pas simplement dans le ciel, et qu'il n'y ait eu aucunes traces gazeuses de création d'étoile dans ce secteur, ni même de la force gravitationnelle du trou noir résiduel assez puissante pour attirer un quelconque corps céleste. Ces étoiles ont tout simplement vu le jour sans processus scientifique derrière elles. De plus, le fait est que les étoiles binaires sont constituées d'une étoile primaire plus grande et d'une étoile secondaire plus petite, or _cette_ étoile binaire est inexplicablement constituée de deux étoiles de taille _identique_. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai pensé que vous seriez intéressé par ce phénomène inhabituel, Capitaine. »

Parce que des étoiles magiquement formées, et tout ce jargon scientifique ne suffisaient pas ?

« Pourquoi un intérêt personnel ? » Il étouffa un bâillement dans la couverture et zieuta à nouveau vers le padd. « Qu'ont-elles de si spécial ? »

« L'une est une étoile jaune. L'autre est bleue. »

Il cilla.

« D'accord... »

Spock inclina légèrement la tête, une manie qu'il avait reconnu après toutes ces années comme étant de la timidité. Ça n'avait cessé de lui donner envie de couiner comme une fille tant c'était mignon.

« Allez, racontez, Officier Scientifique. » Cajola-t-il en se rallongeant avec les bras croisés derrière sa tête. « Éblouissez-moi avec vos explications sur ces étoiles magiques. »

Spock lui lança le regard qui disait clairement _vous êtes un crétin. Monsieur_. Mais répondit assez volontiers.

« Ce n'est pas magique, mais... potentiellement une légende. » Dit-il avec une hésitation évidente dans sa voix.

« Un mythe terrien ? »

« Négatif : une légende Vulcaine. »

« Alors ça, je veux l'entendre – mec, vous avez des légendes et des mythes ? Le folklore est pas un peu sentimental ? »

« Souhaitez-vous entendre l'explication, oui ou non ? »

Ah ouais, Spock était agacé.

« Allez-y. » Répondit-il avec sincérité.

« Il y a quelques légendes datant des Anciens Temps. » Le Vulcain parlait calmement, respectueusement avec cette intonation nostalgique qui caractérisait toujours ses paroles au sujet de sa planète détruite et de sa culture. « Elles parlent de ce qui arrive à ceux qui refusent de faire partie de l'arche katrique et choisissent à la place d'être relâchés pour suivre leur_ t'hy'la_ ou leur compagnon à travers les univers et dans l'espace-temps lui-même. »

D'accord, là il était intéressé.

« Et elles disent quoi ? »

Spock baissa le regard vers le padd et les images des deux étoiles nouveau-nées. « Il est dit qu'ils trouveront leur place dans les cieux pour l'éternité, un double miracle impossible à voir, et à admirer. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, toute somnolence oubliée.

« Et... vous pensez que... »

Spock acquiesça solennellement. « Ça ne semble pas être une simple coïncidence : deux étoiles en orbite parfaite autour de la position de l'ancienne Vulcain... »

« L'une dorée, l'une bleue. » Ajouta-t-il en tirant malicieusement sur la manche bleue de Spock. Il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre et n'en avait rien à faire : c'était juste absolument génial. « Vous croyez vraiment qu'il se sont retrouvés ? »

Les lèvres de Spock se relevèrent très légèrement « C'est ce que je crois, Jim. »

« C'est _incroyable_. Les gars, vous avez les _meilleurs amis pour la vie_ mystiques les plus cool de la galaxie, vous le savez ? »

Et... oui, personne ne pouvait être aussi suffisant qu'un Vulcain, il pouvait définitivement en attester.

« L'Académie des Sciences de New Vulcain a reçu l'autorisation de nommer les deux étoiles. » Se risqua Spock après s'être rengorgé (oui, rengorgé, Jim le jurait).

« Sérieusement ? »

« Je suppose que vous voulez les informer de nos théories sur l'existence des étoiles ? »

« Eh bien, oui ! » Rayonna-t-il en rebondissant légèrement sur le lit jusqu'à retrouver une position confortable. « Même s'ils ne nous croiront pas. » Ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement. « On connaîtra toujours la vérité, même si eux non. »

« En effet. » Acquiesça Spock.

« Vous voulez les appeler comment ? On peut pas vraiment leur donner nos noms. » Sourit-il.

Encore cet adorable trémoussement timide, ça pouvait tuer un gars tant c'était mignon.

« J'ai... j'ai réfléchi à la question, brièvement. »

« Bien sûr que vous y avez réfléchi, Mr Spock. C'est plutôt logique puisque vous êtes un officier scientifique Vulcain. » Alors il n'était pas aussi doué qu'il le pensait pour masquer son sourire narquois car Spock lui jeta un regard noir. Eh bien, on gagnait pas à tous les coups. « Bref, dites-moi tout. »

« J'avais pensé à des variations de _t'hy'la _ou _k'war'ma'khon_. » Murmura Spock.

Jim cilla, tentant de se souvenir de ses connaissances rudimentaires des nuances de la langue Vulcaine. « Famille étendue ? » Hasarda-t-il.

« Presque : la vraie définition est quelqu'un d'aussi proche que la famille, mais pas par le sang. »

« Aw, alors je suis ton frère de sang à moitié dingue ? »

« Vous avez à moitié juste. »

« Vous, mon ami, êtes un Vulcain _snob_. »

« En effet, Monsieur. »

« Vous avez dit "j'avais pensé"". Alors vous songez à quoi maintenant ? » En dépit de sa légèreté, il était vraiment curieux.

« _Halan-shahtan_. »

« Je vous suis plus là. »

« Ça se traduit littéralement par _la fin du voyage_. » Répondit Spock.

«_Halan-shahtan_. » Tenta-t-il et sa prononciation massacrée le fit grimacer. Mais Spock semblait fier, alors il sourit et posa une main sur la manche bleue près de lui. « Ça me plaît. Dites-leur que s'ils ne vous laisse pas les nommer, ils n'auront pas leurs fournitures pour la conférence. »

Là, le sourcil lui avait manqué. « Je doute fortement que Starfleet approuve vos tactiques. »

« Depuis quand c'est nouveau ? »

Un regard atterré et Spock se releva. « Je vais vous laisser dormir, Capitaine... je m'excuse de vous avoir réveillé. »

Le pauvre gars avait l'air un peu embarrassé, alors il agita une main pour balayer cette gêne avant de s'enfouir sous les couvertures. Il jeta un autre coup d'œil aux images lumineuses sur le padd avant de sourire à son Premier Officier. « Je suis content que vous m'ayez réveillé, Spock. Je crois que je vais mieux dormir maintenant, sachant... sachant que tout va à nouveau bien dans l'univers. Dans les _deux_ univers. »

« Je suis d'accord. » Admit le Vulcain, marquant une pause devant la porte pour baisser les lumières qui s'étaient allumées à son entrée. « Dormez bien, Jim. »

C'était dans son intention, mais avant, il resta éveillé quelques minutes, se remémorant les souvenirs intacts même après tant d'années qu'il avait vu durant les quelques minutes précipitées sur Delta Vega : la douleur, la perte, la nostalgie et une solitude absolue qui avaient hanté le vieil homme pendant tant d'année – plus d'un siècle – depuis que son Jim Kirk avait disparu dans le Nexus, et était apparemment mort bien des années plus tard sans même avoir pu le revoir.

_Je suis heureux – car j'ai eu le meilleur des deux James Kirk._

Le vieil homme avait été pour eux un ami merveilleux, un mentor et un guide, quelqu'un qui avait toujours – même pendant ces jours où il était le dernier à la mériter – eu complètement, entièrement, inconditionnellement confiance en lui, et l'aurait suivi jusqu'aux confins de la galaxie et au-delà s'il l'avait voulu. Désormais, il savait que son Spock ferait la même chose, et peut-être même plus encore : ils n'étaient pas la même personne, et même s'ils l'étaient, il n'échangerait son Spock pour rien au monde. Mais il était si heureux pour le vieil homme qui avait enfin trouvé la paix qu'il pourrait en pleurer de joie.

_Halan-shahtan, mon vieil ami, et merci pour tout._

* * *

**[1] **littéralement ''jeune Jim'' et _sha'Jim_ : ''mon Jim''

**[2] **_Le fantôme des Noëls passés_

* * *

Cette fic m'avait beaucoup touchée quand je l'ai découverte, j'espère qu'il en aura été de même pour vous.


End file.
